


Skull One-Shots

by SpringTrapLuvr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 24,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTrapLuvr/pseuds/SpringTrapLuvr
Summary: WARNING, WILL CONTAIN LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE INDICATIONS!I do not own KHR, or any other fandom that may be in here.No one shots are connected. Unless said otherwise. This story is also on Watpad, and Fanfiction.Net!





	1. Chapter 1

The Arcobaleno Curse was finally being lifted, after 30 long years as little babies they will be there 'adult' selves. One by one the curse was lifted. First was the Sky, then Storm, Lightning, Rain, Sun, Mist, and lastly the Cloud. Unlike the others, Skull stopped growing when he reached the physical age of 5. The Vongola Decimo raised an eyebrow. "Skull, why are you only five years old?" The brunette asked. At that, the little cloud blushed slightly. "U-um, well I-I am f-five y-years o-old." Skull sounded out, as he struggled on his words. "B-before the c-curse, that is."

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "REBORN!" The Decimo shouted over his shoulder, to his tor-tutor. "What is it, Dame-Tsuna." The now more demon-like man briskly asked. Tsuna then picked Skull up, and turned around to face everyone. "This." His arms held the 5 year old out. "Lackey..?/Kora.../Skull(Nii/San)?" All present mafioso questioned. "Y-yes." The now slightly older cloud blushed. "Why are you only 5 years old?" 'sigh'

"Well many years ago when I was 3, my parents passed away. They were murdered by a man in a mask. I was given to my Uncle, who blamed me for their deaths. He... has not very 'nice'. He yelled at me every day, until he got an offer. One that he was told, "would give me what I deserved". He then sold me to a mafia family. There they did experiments on me. I was sold to them when I was 4, and on my 5th birthday they injected a rainbow colored liquid into me. After a few days I realized that something had changed. For a long time I new I had purple flames, ones that only sparked when someone I care about was in danger. But they had changed, they were now full of color, from red to indigo. Now I know that what they had injected me with manifested my cloud flames into all the flames of the rainbow." Skull then held out his had, showing them that he did have all the flames. As his hand lit with color, the people around them gasped at the pure, bright flames that radiated power.

"There was a down side to harnessing these flames. My aging had stopped. Every time you saw me as an adult, or when I was 'preforming stunts' that was all an illusion." He looked down, slightly ashamed of himself. "Oh Skull~" A creepy voice rang out. The purplette froze at that voice, then he snarled. "Uncle." All eyes where now on the man. Anger dwelling in their eyes. "My dear nephew, I have been looking for you~" The 'Uncle' of Skull started. "I wanted to tell you that I am the one who ordered your parent to be killed." The creep smirked. The look on Skulls face was devastating. The uncle opened his mouth, probably to talk more, when a gun shot rang out.

"No one talks to OUR Lackey like that. Especially a Bastard like you."


	2. Sugar Sadist

'Uh-Oh.' Skull thought to himself as he accidentally ate the cookie for dessert. One thing about him that the others don't know, is that he can not eat sugar. Not alot at least. If he were to eat too much then he would go crazy. But unlike most people, if he were to get a sugar rush, he would not get super hyper and go jumping off the walls crazily. No, he would get all dark and gloomy, snappy and snarky, sadistic and violent. And he just ate a sugar filled cookie. 

It started by his eyes narrowing, looking like two sharp knifes. A frown found it's way on his face. "Skull-nii, are you okay?" (AN:Is it Ni or Nii?) "I'm doing just fine Yuni." He faked the cheerful attitude. The only problem though, was that his eye was twitching. "Really, then why was your eye twitching? Lackey." Reborn drawled. As Skull realized that Reborn's words where true, he immediately stop twitching his eye, and put on a fake smile. "What are you talking about, Reborn?" The irritated man mockingly asked. The hitman growled at the stuntman. "Are you mocking me." Skull then slid his hand down his face, groaning in annoyance. "I ate too much sugar today." Skull deadpanned. Reborn scowled. "Oh, and that gives you a reason to give me attitude." The cloud matched it with his own scowl. "Yes." He growled out. Two dark auras filled the room. One from the famous hitman, the other from the 'Lackey' of Reborn. Both were daring the other to make the first move. As Reborn was just about to shoot Skull, the other drew out a throwing knife and knocked Reborn's gun out of his hand. His killing intent increased, as did a bit of his ego. "When I eat too much sugar, instead of having a 'sugar rush', I have something called 'Sugar Sadism.' Meaning I become more like Reborn. It lasts for a few minutes before I crash." Skull trailed off as he fell onto the couch, already sound asleep. A cute, innocent look adorned his face, despite what just happend. "Well, that was unexpected. Kora." Colonello stated the obvious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	3. The Red Reaper

It was a normal day for the Vongola Decimo. Well, if you count the fact that the Varia, Acrobeleno, and Dino were there. Everyone was talking to each other, or rather fighting, when there was a knock on the door. As Tsuna walked to the door, all chatter stopped. Tsuna opened the door to see a man who had a brown bag over his shoulders. He also held a white letter in his hand. "What can I do for you sir?" Tsunayoshi asked. The man held the letter up and pointed inside. "There is a letter for someone who is currently in this location." The mailman replied easily. "Please, come in." Tsuna then pulled the door open wider to let him inside. When the man came in, he scanned through the room. When his eyes landed on Skull, he started walking closer. "This is for you sir. Have a good day." He handed him the letter and swiftly left, closing the doors behind him. Skull looked confused. He had not expected any mail, and definitely for it to be brought to his exact location. It must of been important then. He proceeded to open the letter. Ignoring all the stared he was getting. When he pulled out the letter hes noticed how the paper has a light shade of red, and the writing was a dark red. (Any Black Butler fans, I'm sure you know who this is.) His eye then twitched, just by seeing that it has red he new who it was from. And he had a good guess at what it might say.

["Dear Sebastian, I know that I have left you alone for a long time. But I am coming for a visit. By the time you get this I will probably be a few minutes from your current location. With all the love in the world, Grell♥~]

Skull rolled his eyes at the stupid letter, and sighed. "This is revolting, why does he have to come for a visit. What could he possibly want." He muttered under his breath. But just as he said that a man in red came barreling through the door.

 

He pushed open the doors and said "I'm here Sebas-chan!" Then sighed happily as he flipped his hair. "What do you want Grell." Grell beamed at him. "I wan't your love!" Grell jumped toward Skull, opening his arms. Skull roweled his eyes and let the man cling to him. "What do you really want, Grell." He asked annoyed. The red man sighed. "Well, Sebastian. Your not going to believe this, but you need to get married within the next week if you want to stay in Japan and Italy.~" "That's a lie. I am a legal Japanese and Italian citizen." Skull smirked. "Fine then. Bye my darling Sebas-Chan.~" Grell left with that final goodbye. "Who was that, Skull?" Fon asked. "Just an old revolting acquaintance. Nothing you need to worry about." Skull then walked up to his room.


	4. Catnip

Skull had a secret. He was a Neko. He had soft, fluffy, lavender cat ears and tail. He hides them pretty easily. But there are certain scenarios that invoke them out of there temporary seal. For example, if he saw any cat toys or treats he would go crazy. Like a cat would. So when the Arcobaleno went into a pet store, he bought a bunch of cat stuff. "Mou, whats with all the cat stuff?" Viper stated. Skull blushed. "Uhm, w-well I know someone with a cat..." He easily lied. When they got back to there home, Skull immediately set up all his cat stuff in his secret room. Except for the cat nip. He then flopped on his bed and unsealed his tail so he could wrap it around himself.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BYAKURAN'S MARSHMALLOWS! 

Everyone had noticed how Skull had been acting weird in the pet store. So when Skull left to walk to Tsuna's house, they looked through his room. The only unexpected thing was that there was a new bottle of catnip that was already opened. The looked closer at the label and realized that Skull had bought that yesterday. The only thing that did not add up was the fact that Skull had not owned a cat, so how could it have been used? "Haha maybe Lackey likes catnip, Kora!" Colenello laughed. "Well, if you really think that then we should test that theory." Lal exclaimed. She then took the bottle and brought it with them as they drove to Tsuna's house. When they got there the took lots of catnip and put it in the bowl of soup that was in Skull's spot at the table. Nana and Tsuna had invited them over for some soup. 

After a few minutes Skull walked through the front door and sat in his usual spot. Since everyone was there, they started eat. The purple neko had not noticed that catnip was put in his soup, he had not even smelled it. As he took his tenth bite he did notice something slightly off. Not being able to identify the problem he just continued. Once all of his bowl was consumed, he started twitching slightly. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 'Oh no.' Skull thought as he felt his canines poke his tongue gently. He also felt his tail swiftly swing behind him. And two fluffy lavender cat ears laying flat against his head. There was an odd smell to the soup. A familiar smell. 'Catnip.' He realized. Someone had 'spiked' his soup with it. Catnip to him, has the same effect as a ton of alcohol on an average light weight. 

His pupils grew wide in excitement. He started to glow a light lavender color. When the light disappeared he shrunk as his tail, ears, and canine teeth out. "S-Skull?" Tsuna asked. "D-dammit." Skull sighed. (I'm laughing right now, because as i'm writing my English teacher just said 'meow' instead of 'now')"Well I was born this way, and I need to let out energy. So can someone play with me." The now much shorter neko pouted. Gokudera reached into his pocket and took out a cat toy. The toy was a ball with a bell inside of it. 

Skull's ears perked up as he heard the bell. His tail swished back and forth as he crouched down. Gokudera then threw the toy across the room. As soon as it left his hands, Skull chased after it. Once he was just in front of the ball he stretched out his hands and grabbed it as he rolled forward. When he stopped his back was on the ground and he had a soft blush of his face. He looked very happy. Soon he felt calm. Skull walked toward Gokudera and handed him the toy. Then he curled up into a ball next to the Decimo's storm, laying his head on Gokudera's lap. Gokudera blushed slightly at the sight of a cat like child actually like him. "I thought that cat's did not like me." He muttered. "Well, you played with me. Why wouldn't like you." Skull whispered back to Gokudera. "Cute." Gokudera thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	5. A Zodiac Spirit

Everyone was in the area, facing off Checkerface. It was going good until...

"Why are you doing this?!" Tsuna asked. "Well you won't understand, but whatever. I'm what is known as a celestial spirit and if I don't do this I will fade away." He explained. Everyone turned their heads to were the massive anger was. Surprisingly it was Skull. "WHAT!" 'He' seethed. "HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT NAME!!" The now feminine voice screeched. A blue glow surrounded her until a mermaid floated in front of them. She lifted up the vase like object in her hands and brought it down, water flowed through it and washed Checkerface away. 'Skulls' eyebrow twitched. "So annoying. Why does he have too be a brat." "Skull? Why do you look so different." "Well, as Checker-Face said, but I am also a celestial spirit. The name is Aquarius, The Water Bearer. One of the twelve zodiacs." She said proudly. "And that man had the nerve to mock our name. Unacceptable." Aquarius/Skull explained. "What is a celestial spirit?" Fon asked. "Well, Celestial Spirits are beings from another world who are summoned specifically by celestial wizards using a set of magic keys (called Gate-keys) to summon them. The twelve Zodiac keys are the only ones who have only one key. And all celestial spirits are based on constellations in the sky." Aquarius/Skull explained calmly. She then felt something swirl in the pit of her stomach. "Well, it would seem I am being summed by Lucy. I will return soon and explain more." With those words, Aquarius/Skull disappeared in a flash of golden light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	6. Flower Momma

Skull was being loud and obnoxious again. But what the others did not know was that Skull deals with tragedy every day. Skull understands what each flower means, whether it be color, amount of flowers, or the type of flower. He can also 'talk' to flowers. As in communicate. He feels a strong connection with them. Like they were his own children. He is even recognized as their 'Mamma'. Every time Skull walks past a flower, he hears them shouting 'Mamma!' at him. But what makes him so upset is that many of his children die everyday. That's the reason he acts out. He is terrified for his children. 

It was currently Valentines Day and Skull had a nervous feeling. But that was to be expected. He was surely going to see many flowers sent off to their doom. What was worse though was that Colenello was going to get Lal Orange Lilies. Witch was very bad. Lilies are considered a beautiful, popular flower but the orange variations actually symbolize hatred, pride, and disdain. That pissed him off. He went into his secret room, located in his closet, and put together a lovely bouquet for Colenello to give to Lal. "Colenello, Orange Lilies mean very negative things. And the number of flowers, 13, Is a very unlucky number. Here give her these." He says. "Each Flower represents all sorts of romantic things." "How do you know all that stuff?" Colenello asked. Skull blushed. "My mother was a florist. I picked up on it after awhile." As Skull said that the flowers in Colenello's hand started saying 'We love you mommy'. How he hears them, is that he hears them whisper in his ear. 

Later that day, Lal came up to him and asked if he new what all the flowers meant, specifically. To which he explained the following.

Balsam= Ardent (enthusiastic or passionate) Love

Campanula=Gratitude

Red Carnation=Deep romantic love and passion

bell flower = Unwavering Love

Tulip= Red-Undying love, Pink-Caring, White-Sincerity, Yellow-Hope, Blue- Respect and Trust, Orange-Appreciation and Truest Love, Black- Beautiful eyes, Violet-Blue- Faithfulness.

Sunflower-adoration, longevity, loyalty

Rose- Red-True Love, Light Pink-Passion, Pink-Undying Love, Red and White-United, Red and Yellow-Joy and Happiness, Thornless-Love at First sight.

Prim Rose-Eternal Love

Mallow-Consumed by love

Linaria Bipartita-Please notice my love/feelings for you

Jonquil-Return my affection

Each of these flowers were in the bouquet that Colenello gave to Lal. In total there were 24 flowers. There were only on of each flower, or in some cases only one of a specific color of a flower. Once Skull finished explaining, Lal thanked him for helping Colenello to not screw up. She then asked if he could tell her what flowers meant that she reciprocates his love. Once Skull returns after leaving with a bouquet of blue flowers in his hand he handed them to Lal. "Give him this." He told her. Lal thanked him and left with the flowers. That night Lal and Colenello could be seen together, holding hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	7. A Violet 'Bubblegum Princess'

Skull loved to cosplay. He really did. Weather it was a male character, or even a female one. He went to cosplay conventions and party's all time. It wad once again an average day for Skull. Until Yuni told him he got a letter in the mail. He then walked up to her and gently took it. "Thank you, Yuni." "You are welcome Skull-Nii!" The child sky smiled. He opened the letter and slowly read the content. It was an invitation to an Adventure Timecosplay party. He did not know the show that well, but he knew he could still dress up and go. So he went to his room and grabbed his computer. He then found and ordered his 'Princess Bubblegum' dress and head piece. He was scheduled to pick up in 3 hours. Skull set an alarm for the pick up. Once the alarm was set he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. 

* Beep! Beep! Beep! * Skull shut off the alarm as he got up. He snuck downstairs to the garage. Then hopped on the motorcycle and drove off. Skull excitedly walked into the cosplay shop. "Oh, Skull, are you here for your pick up?" The lady behind the desk. "Yes I am, you know me so well Layla." The stuntman smiled. Layla giggled at him. "Here is your outfit, Princess Skull." Layla handed him a purple box. The man took a walk in the box and smiled. Skull then reached over the counter and hugged the women. "Thanks Layla, you're the best." He whispered in her ear. "So, what are you doing tomorrow? Around 6?" The cloud asked, knowing that she had off around 5 that day. Layla laughed. "You know I have nothing going on." "I know that, I just thought I should ask." Layla smiled wider. "I'll see you at 6. Text me the details, okay?" Nodded Skull.

The next day at 5:45 Skull once again went to his favorite shop. He's laid out widely as he saw Layla in her suit. She was wearing a Fionna costume. Her blond hair fell on the right side of her face. She looked lovely.

Skull took Layla's hand. Once they were inside he drove them to the party. The two of them had much fun. Skull had one-too many drinks. Layla sighed. "I told you to have so many drinks Skull." "Hehe, sorry." They just drunk man giggled. Layla then proceeded to drag him to his car. Once upon a time, and Skull in the passengers seat, she drove off to her house. After unlocking the front door, she carefully sat her friend on the couch. Layla kissed the sleepy Skull's head. "Goodnight." She whispered.

In the morning when Skull woke up he had a slight headache. He opened his eyes to see that he was in Layla's house. There was a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. He walked into the room and hugged Layla. "Thank you for the help." "No problem, anytime, could you please stay for breakfast?" The women asked. "Fine." Skull answered. "Thanks!" Layla kissed Skull on the cheek. Once they had finished breakfast, they were ready to go back home, to where the other Arcobaleno were impatiently waiting. Once in a year, he was greeted by an unholy site. There was angry Arcobaleno waiting there. "Where were you, Lackey?" Reborn asked briskly. "N-Nowhere." Skull blushed as he walked up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it. Skull related one-shots you would like to see! And let me know if you would like to see more Layla.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a one-shot Skull, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	8. Little Brother

Skulls P.O.V.

Today the Varia were coming over to Tsuna's to introduce there cloud to the rest of the Arcobaleno and Vongola. I had a weird feeling about this, and it seems I'm not the only one. Tsuna had asked a few times if they were sure this was the best idea. Soon enough everyone had arrived. It grew quite as Xanxus shouted "Listen up trash! This is our cloud, Elfman." I froze as I heard that name, and teared up a little as I saw him. My brother. He scanned the crowd and said, "My name is Elfman. And I'm a man!" Soon everyone was going around saying there name in a circle. My turn was last. I didn't know if I had the courage to do this. "My name is," I started but couldn't finish as I broke done crying. My make-up was now ruined and everyone would probably question me. "Lackey, stop crying and tell him your name." Reborn threatened. "I-I can't!" I yelled as a ran out of the Vongola Mansion. I kept running until I found myself in the middle of a forest. I tried putting my hand against a tree so I would not collapse. That did not work. I fell onto my knees and cried harder.

NOBODY'S P.O.V

Meanwhile back in the mansion, when Skull ran out it left everyone confused. "Who was that un-manly man?" The Varia's new cloud exclaimed. "That was Skull De-Mort. He is the cloud Arcobaleno. And our Lackey." Lal stepped up and explained. Elfman's eyes widened. "Skull De-Mort? What is his personality like?" He asked, curious to see if his suspicion was correct. Lal then explains what their Lackey was like. "Ah." Realization dawned on his face. "I'll go find him and bring him back." The cloud then walked of into the forest. After walking for some time, he heard the sound of crying. "Mira?" He asked. Then he saw 'Skull' laying down and bawling. Skull looked up and screamed 'Elfman!' as there was a glow around 'him' and he turned back into his original self. (Picture Above) "I knew it was you!" Elfman cried as he hugged his older sister. With that he picked her up bridle style and walked back to the mansion. Once they reached the doors he set her down. With a sigh, Mira/Skull opened the doors and strolled in. "Who are you, herbivore." The man known as Hibari exclaimed. "You give off a strong fighting aura." The women smiled. "Well you all know me as Skull, but my name is actually Mirajane Strauss. And if you want then I will fight you, and not hold back." With those final words Kyoya lunged at Mirajane, who dodged his attack. "We should take this outside." Everyone then proceeded to go out back into the backyard. A blackish purple circle appear above Mira. It glew brightly and when it dissipated her appearance changed.

It glew brightly and when it dissipated her appearance changed   
She then easily beats Hibari. When that is done she returns to her previous look. Then looks at Elfman. "Was that manly enough for you, Brother?" She smiled. "Very manly Big Sister!" He laughed. "You two are siblings?" Everyone asked. "Yup." Mira answered easily. "Well I need to go, see you later." As she walked away, she could faintly hear Kyoya whisper 'Carnivore.'

Here is the original ending!

Skulls P.O.V.

Today the Varia were coming over to introduce there cloud to the rest of the Arcobaleno and Vongola. I had a weird feeling about this, and it seems I'm not the only one. Tsuna had asked a few times if they were sure this was the best idea. Soon enough everyone had arrived. It grew quite as Xanxus shouted "Listen up trash! This is our cloud, Elfman." I froze as I heard that name, and teared up a little as I saw him. My brother. He scanned the crowd and said, "My name is Elfman. And I'm a man!" Soon everyone was going around saying there name in a circle. My turn was last. I didn't know if I had the courage to do this. "My name is," I started, before my phone rang. "Come on!" I said. "Who is it?" I asked through the phone. "Mira, it's me. Lucy." I smiled. Lucy. "Yes Lu?" "Um, well there is a rumor that there will be a magical disruption, stopping ALL magic. Including you glamour." I froze, then swore under my breath. "Okay thank you." I ended the call. All of a sudden there was white mist all over, then it disappeared. When I looked down I saw I had my original looks back. I smirked as all the boys looked at me. "M-Mira?" Elfman asked. "Hello little brother." I smiled at him. He ran up to me and hugged me. "I missed you." We both said at the same time. "Let's go get some food." With that the two walked off leaving behind many confused mafioso.

Done. I hope you like it. And please feel free to tell me about any Skull related One-Shots you would like to see!

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	9. Karma's little secret

Karma has a secret. He has an Uncle. One that he lives with. His Uncle was awesome, in his opinion anyway. That uncle was none other than Skull De Mort. Since Karma's parents were always away for work, he stayed at Uncle Skull's. Like how some people are mama's boys or daddy's girls, Karma is an Uncle's boy. He loves his uncle. Just like how Gokudera is with Tsuna. And it hurt him slightly when he brought the dead octopus to class and when he tried to jump of that cliff in order to kill Koro-Sensei. That was yesterday. Karma had spent the night at Nagisa's because he was to afraid to face his uncle. Once he sat down in his seat he felt uneasy. Something was off. "Okay class, today we will be having a new teacher. He will be teaching Home Ec." Once the octopus finished the door opened. Karma felt all color drain his face. He then quickly ducked under his desk, hiding from the man that just entered. "Hello students, my name is Skull-Sensei. I will be your new teacher." The purplette explained. At Koro-Sensei's request all students stood up and introduced themselves by name and desk number. Koro-Sensei sighed. "And that is Karma Akabane's desk." He said as he pointed to the supposedly empty desk. "Karma Akabane, you say?" Skull's eye twitched slightly. "Yes, you know him?" The yellow creature questioned. "You could say that." He muttered. Nagisa was looked to Karma's desk, he saw that Karma was fearfully hiding under the desk. "Uhm, excuse me, but Karma is just hiding under his desk." The blue haired boy stated. Skull's eyes snapped to the desk and he saw a mop of red hair. An evil smirk crawled on his face. He lifted his hand slightly and made a few signals. Mere seconds after that a large red octopus was behind Karma holding him tightly. "Did you think I would not find out? Oodako and Leon told me. You could have died. I am most certainly not pleased." The stuntman growled out. "That's why I had them! They could have easily saved me!" Karma protested. A green lizard then crawled out of Karma's pocket and stuck it's tongue at Skull. "How did you even get your hands on Leon, Karma." Skull asked wearily. "I 'borrowed' him from Reborn." He said with slight fear. Skull's eyes then lit with fear. "He doesn't know! He's going to kill me!" With those final words Skull took the chameleon off of Karma's head and signaled Oodako to shrink down and follow him as he ran out of the building, but not before shouting 'You are grounded! to Karma in Italian. Everyone looked at Karma. "That is my uncle." Karma explained as he blushed from embarrassment.

Done. I hope you like it. Let me know about any Skull related one-shots you would like to see!

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a one-shot Skull, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	10. Tri-Wizard Tournament Part 1

When Skull died he never expected to ever open his eyes again. But he was proven wrong. The first thing he saw was a flash of bright green light, then he heard a baby crying. Soon he realized that he was the baby crying, which made him cry harder. That was only the start of his new life as Harry Potter. When he first saw the Dursley's he hated them. They looked like Verde had experimented on them and it turned out terribly wrong. And he did not quite understand why they always treated him so bad and why they called him 'Freak.' At times he feared that they knew about his past, or about his flames. But as time went by that fear faded. He realized that they just hated him, and nothing more. Until his Hogwarts letter came. Now that was a surprise to him. The first few years where hectic. But thanks to the memory's of his past life he feels more upset about his current life. The first time he see's the Mirror of Erised he does not see anything. He lies saying that he sees his parents, he could care less about them. When his name was picked out of the cup for the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was outraged. He almost destroyed the table with his cloud flames if he hadn't controlled them. For the first task, retrieving a golden egg form a dragons nest, was not the hardest thing he had done in either of his lives. He used his skills as a Stuntman to get around the dragon. Once ha had the egg he walked up to the dragon and held it out. "This is a fake egg. If you would allow me too I could take it away from here and never come back." Skull stated fearlessly. The dragon sniffed the egg a bit before stepping away to protect the rest of the eggs, watching Skull carefully as he left. The second task is what finally sent him into cloud rage for the first time in this life. No one he knew at Hogwarts disappeared for the second task, which made him wonder. Who was it that they had, who was it that was so important to him that they took him/her? He had a bad feeling, his flames were stirring. This is very bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it. Can you guess who it is that they took from Skull? HINT:They will not be from Hogwarts.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	11. Tri-Wizard Tournament Part 2

Skull/Harry stood at the edge of the lake. He took out his motorcycle helmet and put it on. After that he dove into the lake. When he saw who they had he lost control. Angry and possessive cloud flames surrounded him. Everyone who was watching was wondering what the purple glow was. Skull lashed forward and angrily fought off everyone in his way. "GET. OUT. OF MY WAY." He growled as he released a strong killing intent.

Once he was able to get there, he grabbed him and the little girl that was still there and swam to the top. By the time he got out if the water his flames calmed down greatly. Skull gently set down the little girl near Fleur, her sister. Then 'accidentally' dropped the other person on the ground. The person had spiky black hair with a black fedora on top. He also had curly sideburns and sharp Italian features. This man was Reborn. Plus Leon and Oodako. He held his hand out and the two animals crawled onto it, climbing up to the top of his head. 

Then he left to go to find Madam Pomfrey to wake up the unconscious man. Once Skull found the healer he voiced his thoughts. "Madam Pomfrey, could you please wake him up?" He asked politely. "Of course Harry." She replied, not noticing "Harry" cringe at his name. Once she spoke the spell she explained that it would take a minute for him to fully wake. "Could I please talk to him alone, Madam Pomfrey?" The former stuntman pleaded. "Of course." The witch gave in, soon walking out of the tent. 

Harry/Skull then waved his wand and put up a silencing spell and locking spell on the tent, so that it was sound proof and no one could interrupt them. Just as Skull put his wand away Reborn opened his eyes. 

The hitman looked around before his eyes landing in Skull-as-Harry. "Lackey?" He asked uncertainly. Skull's eyes watered. "Reborn." He cried as he latched himself at the slightly older man. Reborn put his arms around Skull as he clenched onto Reborn's shirt, crying his eyes out. "I-I thought that I might never see you again!" The now purple eyed teen choked out. Reborn clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and hit Skull on the head lightly. "Don't be stupid. I would never do that. I would always find you." 

They sat back down on the bed and fell asleep next to each other. Bu not before Skull took down his spells. Oodako and Leon where also sitting in their owners laps, very happy to all be back together. When Madam Pomfrey returned she smiled at the sight before her. She also took out her wand and took a moving picture that she placed right next to the two sleeping boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	12. Blindness

Skull was very good at hiding the fact that he was blind. At times it was extremely hard to hide it, thankfully Oodako was there to help him. He had gone his whole life without his vision. He yearned to be able to see. What Skull really wanted to see most was Reborn. Skull fell in love with him the first time he heard Reborn's voice, even though Reborn was not the nicest that doesn't matter to him.

When Verde suggested a test for everyone to take that would test their 5 senses and see if anything is wrong. Of course Skull passed them all with flying colors, until it came to the eye sight portion. When it was his turn he froze. "Alright, all you need to do is read the number and letters. Now start." Verde explained. Minutes passed and Skull did not speak. Until he got up and made the exit towards his room. "I'll go talk to the Lackey." Reborn got up and followed the purple haired man.

He silently open Skull's door to see that the said man was sitting on his bed crying. Making sure to not make a sound Reborn stood still. "Why? Why did I have to be born blind?! Why can't I be able to see the faces of the people I care about!" Skull sobbed. "Especially Reborn. I'll never be able just look him in the face, in the eyes and tell him that-" He cried. "That I love him." Skull whispered. And it was just his luck that Reborn had slowly moved closer to him, close enough to hear what he said.

Reborn was pleasantly surprised. He carefully lent forward lifting Skull's chin with his figure. "Huh." Skull whispered. Reborn kissed Skull shortly before pulling away and saying, "I love you too Skull." "R-Reborn?!" Skull cried out nervously. "The one and only." Reborn boasted as he started placing kisses all over Skull's face. Though he may not of been able to see what was happening, he was blushing heavily. Soon the hitman started trailing kisses down the other mans neck and well...

Do I really need to explain what happend next? Long story short the next morning Skull woke up in his bed with someone else next to him. He started freaking out and tried to stand up but soon fell down. Reborn tiredly oppend his eyes and pulled Skull back into the bed. "Come back to bed, Dear~" The sun slurred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	13. I told you so

Skull tried to tell them but they did not listen to him. They never did. If they had believed him than none of this would of happened. Skull remembered telling them he was immortal. Reborn wouldn't let him come on the mission, it was 'too dangerous.' But it was no big deal for the immortal stuntman. Skull had a very bad feeling. So he did the only logical thing and went to the place that they were at, after half an hour that is. It was quite far away from the mansion. And as he rode his motorcycle, the closer he got the worse his flames stirred.

Once he arrived he kicked the two large doors down to the ground. "Where are they." Skull seethed, cloud flames flaring around him. When nobody spoke, Skull attacked them. People left and right were falling unconscious. "That's what you get for messing with what is mine!" After everyone was knocked out Skull proceeded down the stairwell to his right. 

Once Skull reached the bottom he looked around to see the other Arcobaleno in a cell. He grabbed the bars of the cell and ripped them off, freeing his family. "Lackey, what are you doing?! It's too dangerous for you!" Reborn yelled at Skull. "I had a bad feeling that someone was going to touch what is mine." Skull once again growled out, his flames flaring slightly at his anger. After Skulls outburst they started to go back up the stairs. On the way back up, Skull felt the feeling get worse. 

When they reached the top, Skull scanned through the room. His eye caught something silver. A gun. He watched as the gun shot up and a bullet came flying out. Skull immediately ran in front of Reborn, the target, and shoved him away, just as the bullet hit just below the heart. "Skull!" The other Arcobalenelo shouted to their cloud. "Dammit. I told you it was too dangerous." Reborn yelled at the seemingly lifeless Skull. 

For Skull all it felt like was a small cat scratch. But it certainly looked worse than it was. To him at least. When the bullet hit him, he allowed himself to fall backwards to the floor. He took out a knife and quietly threw it at his attacker as he fell. Just after Reborn yelled at him, his attacker fell to the floor.

Skull quickly stood up, dusting himself off. "S-Skull?" Fon asked him. The stuntman gave them a lopsided grin. "Y-you idiot! You almost died!" Surprisingly it was Fon that yelled at him, before hugging Skull. "The great Skull-Sama is Immortal, see? I told you so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it. Please check out my friends story. 

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver.


	14. Lucifer

Skull was more powerful than he let on. In fact it was because of the Arcobalenelo's behavior that made him that powerful. All that negative energy that he feeds on caused him to be thankful that they are the way they are. But he new the gig was going to end soon. He could feel it. Only a matter of time before someone or something revealed that he was a fallen angel, now a demon. That he was The Demon General Lucifer.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SQUALO'S SWORD! 

The Vongola had gotten a threatening note. The note read: -RETURN TO US WHAT IS OURS! WE WILL COME AT 5PM TOMORROW TO PICK HIM UP.- As soon as Tsuna saw the note he called a meeting. In a few hours of worry and panic, everyone was there. Finally after the Cavallone , Varia, and Arcobalenelo family's arrived, Tsuna's nerves started calming down. "I have summoned you all here today for an urgent matter. Earlier I found a threatening note left in our mail box. The note says, RETURN TO US WHAT IS OURS! WE WILL COME AT 5PM TOMORROW TO PICK HIM UP." Tsuna reads off the note. "Do any of you recognize the hand writing?" The Vongola Decimo passes the note around. When Skull see's the note he freezes. That was Maou/Satan's handwriting. His vision started to fade as he fainted.

When Skull woke up, Tsunayoshi was standing over him. "Skull! Are you okay? You fainted yesterday. It is now 4:58 PM. The people who sent the note will be here any minute now." Tsuna exclaimed. Skull felt dread fill his stomach. 'Oh no.' He thought to himself. Just as he flinched, the grand door flew open. A man with dark hair and angry storm red eyes. "Where are you, Lucifer." The man growled. "Fudge." Skull muttered. The man scanned every one, his eyes landing on Skull. "Lucifer. Come with me." With those words the man walked off with Skull in his grip. 

"Hey! Where do you think your going with OUR Lackey!" Reborn growled. "I am taking LUCIFER home." The hitman frowned. "Sorry, but you can not have him. He is ours." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. The man smiled. "So, you finally found a family. I'm glad. Just call once in a while. Please." The man kindly smiled wider. "Hi. My name is Maou. I am one of Lucifer's legal guardians." Maou smirked slightly. Fon cleared his through. "Excuse me, but, are you referring to Skull as Lucifer?" "That is his original name. Well, I have to get going. Bye the way Lucifer, here is your laptop." Maou said as he handed Skull a black and purple laptop. With those final words he left. "You have some explaining to do. Lackey." Reborn growled out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver.


	15. Red Headed Mischief

It was a very little known fact that Skull was a natural red head. He his his bright red hair behind hair dye. And another little known fact is that he loves to pull pranks. And oh, how much he wanted to reign his little pranking hell down on the other Arcobaleno. But in the body of a baby he could not possibly pull off such a great feat. So as soon as April Fools came around, once the curse was broken, he did the very thing he had been waiting to do for years.

When Skull woke up he felt ecstatic. He was not sure why until he looked at the date. The date was April 1st. The stuntman let out a cackle. "Oh, it is so going down." 'I'm yelling Timber!' He thought the last part inside his head.

The day was going quiet well in Skull's opinion. He had successfully infiltrated the Arcobaleno's, Vongola's, and Varia's rooms. The pranks were set. Now all he had to do was wait a few hours for everyone to wake up, because who would be up at 3 A.M in the morning? Skull was so exited he could not go back to sleep. So he just decided to plan more pranks on special occasions.

Once he knew that people would start waking up, he sat down at the table, laughing internally at the shouts of his victims. He had died some peoples hair, set up a paint bucket and glitter to be dumped on them, made it so the only clothes they had were either girly and frilly or just plain embarrassing. It was fun. Good thing that he took off before anyone got downstairs. But he did make sure to set up many, many very well hidden cameras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it. I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver.


	16. Speak Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a make out scene and implications. You are warned.

It was hard. Pretending to not be mute, when in fact he was. He did his best to make sure that the others would not find out. But damn, Verde ruined it.

It all started when Verde asked Skull to come down to his lab. When he got there Verde slammed the door shut behind him. "You're not going anywhere, Skull." The scientist exclaimed. Fear flowed through him as he thought if Verde figured it out.

The green haired scientist was getting even closer to the mute stuntman. When Skull could fell Verde's hair tickle his own, he stopped. The lightning guardian leaned closer. "Oh,what is it we have here?" He smirked. "N-nothing!" The 'Lackey' exclaimed.

Verde raised an eyebrow. He then moved his face slightly to the side, and Skull froze as Verde gently put his lip chain. Then he lightly tugged on it. Skull let out a small yelp. "V-Verde!" He quietly exclaimed. The said man just raised his eyebrow again and pulled on the chain harder, successfully pulling it off of Skull, without hurting him. 'Verde!' Skull's lips moved without sound. Verde smirked. "That's what I thought."

He got even closer to the purplette and pinned him to the wall. "Now I can say it without interruption. I have had a bit of a... crush on you. For a long time."

Verde kissed Skull deeply and passionately. Skull immediately responded to the kiss. Rapping his arms and legs around Verde, opening his mouth eagerly. Verde got the hint and inserted his tongue inside the others mouth.

Not long after that, the taller and older man gasped at a metallic feeling. He quickly pulled back and stared at the slightly confused Skull. "Is that a... t-tongue p-piercing?" Verde asked as he got flushed. Skull smirked and nodded as Verde quickly dug back into the younger's mouth.

Skull woke up that morning with a sore bottom and back. His thoughts immediately went to what happened, and his face flushed. He slowly went to the bathroom to take a shower, trying not to flinch at the slight pain. He was pleasantly surprised when the door opened and Verde stepped in.

The Arcobaleno were quite startled when a barely limping Skull walked in with a happy Verde. But that was not what really surprised them. It was that Verde kissed Skull's cheek before going back down to the lab. The stuntman's face burned up before running to his room. The loud scream of "What?!" could be heard throughout the entire house. Honestly, it gave Tsunayoshi a huge headache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it. I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver.


	17. Kangaroo

Skull laughed as a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Colenello in the face. But his reaction was different when he got hit. As the snowball made impact, he could see light blue particles float around the snow. "Dammit Jack." Skull lowly growled. He growled even louder when he heard a young laugh. "Jack! That's not funny!" Skull yelled as he took out a pair of boomerangs. 

Then Skull started chasing a young teen with short, white hair and a wooden staff. "Get back here Jack!" Skull shouted. "Haha, no way Kangaroo." 'Jack' laughed. That made Skull freeze. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he stomped his foot twice and a portal opened up under their feet. They soon took notice of how Skull was now a giant rabbit. "That is a kangaroo!" He yelled as he pointed at a kangaroo. "Now, if ya excuse me, Easter is coming' up soon and I have work to do." Skull stated as another whole opened up under all of them, and they where back at the mansion. Since then no one has seen Skull. Maybe it had something to do with what he said. They did not know.

"Where is the Lackey?" Reborn drawled out. "Yeah, Kora! Has any one seen Skull?" Colenello shouted. Everybody had gathered together to celebrate Eater this year. Well, everyone except for Skull. Suddenly another portal opened up and a young man came out of it. The young man looked like Skull. Except he had many markings across his face and bare chest. Skull also had no make up, nor piercings. "Ello' mates." He said in a thick Australian accent. "Skull?" Fon asked, clearly not believing that the man in front of him was indeed the purple cloud. Skull nodded and gave a wide smile. "Sorry I was gone. Since it was almost Easter, I had to work overtime. But I am alright now." He explained. "Oh. " Many of then exclaimed. 

Suddenly Tsuna blushed slightly. "I have a question, Skull." The Decimo spoke up. The stuntman's head perked up slightly. "Do you know the Easter Bunny?" He mumbled in English. Skull froze before smirking. "Yes, I have heard he in now in the Mafia." He answered back also in English. "Anyway, I have brought some eggs." Skull told them as he held up a large basket filled with many colorful eggs. "Bwah haha! The eggs are all Lambo-San's!" The cow laughed as he leaped towards Skull. "Nope. There are many eggs hidden around the mansion. If you want some, you will have to find them." Skull explained. "That is the tradition of Easter." He smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	18. Skull Akabane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I just went with the flow. And I am warning you, it is a wird chapter.

When Skull's boss had assigned him his new job, he was outraged. He had to infiltrate the mafia and act like some idiot? No way. Skull was not going to let Kawahira get away with this. He swore that once the mission was finished he would punch his boss in the face. Even though his boss is also his wife. That's right. He and Kawahira where married, for many years before the curse. And they had dated for even longer. Skull may love him, but Kawahira was definitely sleeping on the couch that night.

As soon as the curse was broken, he marched right up to his husband ans slapped him on the face. Whispering to him that he was sleeping on the couch. Then Skull told Kawahira that he had to come with him in 4 months time, and spend time with his parents. Skull's parents did not exactly like Kawahira. They hated him. So Skull deiced that was the perfect punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a nice day for Nagisa. He was happy. He could feel that something good was going to happen. He was right.

Nagisa and Karma where happy when they saw there son sitting in their living room. And then their happiness faded when they saw Kawahira. Nagisa swung his knife, and Karma grabbed his gun. They both aimed their weapons at him. Kawahira let out a yelp as he covered his stomach. "Don't! I'm 4 months pregnant!" He screeched. It was at that moment that everyone froze. Skull quickly stood up and hugged Kawahira. "Really?" He asked. Kawahira smiled. "Really." The purple haired stuntman then kissed his lover.

A few months later, Skull was at a meeting with the other Arcobaleno. It was a boring one. That is until Skull's phone started ringing in a familiar ringtone. He quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Yes?" He asked. The Arcobaleno watched as Skull's face lit up then showed fear. He rushed out of the building and to the hospital. Kawahira was giving birth. Skull was so happy to see his precious daughter. They decided to name her Angela. She had light purple hair and brown eyes. She was an angel in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	19. Lavender

Beautiful lavender cloth fluttered around Skull's legs. He smiled. It had been a long time since he could wear his favorite dress. Skull loved that dress. He got it from his mother. He treasured it. Skull was walking through the streets of Italy. He was wearing lighter make up then usual and he was wearing a pair of white heels. Long purple hair reaching just below his shoulders, and most piercings where removed. For the first time since before the curse, Skull felt free. Until Skull bumped into someone that is.

Skull's P.O.V

I was walking down my favorite street, when I bumped into someone. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry." I quickly sat as I looked at who I bumped into. A blush found it's way to my face as I looked at the albino in front of me. "Are you okay, miss?" Byakuran asked me. I was freaking out. Byakuran. Was in front of me! My mind was going into over-drive. All I could get out was a weak 'Yes.' Said man smirked. "Well, I am glad that a pretty little thing like you is alright." That just made me blush harder. "Thank you." I barley manage out. "May I take you out for dinner, M' lady." He winked at the last word. I raised a questioning eyebrow. The albino just smiled. "I know. And I don't care, Skull." That made butterfly's in my stomach. He then lead me to a nice restaurant as we talked. It was nice. Afterwards, he lead me home and told me that he had a good time. I just smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so sweet. "I had a good time too." That was the start of our sweet yet secret, relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Let me know if you want a part two!!


	20. A Hit

Skull really needed a glass of wine, or scotch, or beer, any alcohol really. He did not wan't to deal with Reborn right now. He stood up straight and went to where he stored his drinks. After pouring himself a glass and downed it. If he had to do a hit, then he was not going to be completely sober.

He put on his white and purple suit(The picture above, except with brown hair and blue eyes) and walked out his door. Skull had a mission that required him to act like Reborn. He Hates Reborn. Especially his attitude and Pride. Oh well. Too late to go back now. Skull entered the grand white ball room and took a look around. Once he spot his target, he started walking closer. "Hello sir." A large oldish man greeted. "Hello." Skull responded to his target. "It is such a lovely party, wouldn't you say." "Why yes, it is." Skull had a feeling that he was going to just say screw it and walk out the front door and shove everyone in his way on his way out. 

Right now Skull was on a special mission from Tsuna. No one else new about it. Skull even had to wear a wig and eye contacts. His target was the man he was talking to. The man had killed one of Tsuna's infiltrators. Tsuna had decided that it should be Skull to go.

As Skull made small talk with his target, he devised a plan. "Have you seen the garden yet?" He asked. "Why no, I haven't." Then Skull led him to where he was going to shoot him. Once in the beautiful place, he told the man to look at the flowers. Once his back was turned, a shot rang out. The man fell to the ground. Dead. Skull smirked. "That's what you get for messing with Vongola." With those final words, he turned around to go report to the Decimo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	21. Idol

Ever since Skull was 4, he had been an idol. Someone many looked up too. He was smart, kind, a great musical artist, and actor. He had been most famous in America and France. But there is an even bigger secret he had kept from the others in the Mafia. And that was that 'he' was a she.

In fact she had become Skull De Mort for a movie. But when Checkerface came to talk to him about being one of the strongest seven, she was still in her 'Skull' persona. It was then that he decided to stick with it for a while. And then the curse happend. She was now stick as 'Skull' for the many years to come. She was so happy that she could go back to being herself once the curse broke. She was so happy she completely ditched the Arcobaleno and the 'Skull' persona for the day to go to a bar.

When entering the bar, Violet(Skull) immediately ordered a drink. She had a high tolerance for alcohol, but never let herself get even tipsy. Besides, she just wanted a single drink. She took her time finishing the drink, but made sure not to take to long. Once finished, she walked to the nearest mall. She entered the Starbucks they had and ordered a coffee. That is when a familiar face sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. *Sigh* "Hey Shamal." Violet smiled at the man. "So, Vi. Have you thought about my proposal?" Violet looked unsure for a second. Then came to a conclusion. "Yes I have." A serious look overcame her smile. "Really? You have?" Shamal now looked like he was as happy as he can be, with a small hint of fear. "My answer is... yes. Yes I will marry you." Shamal laughed happily. This honestly was the best day in both of their lives. They where so happy as they walked to the nearest court house and eloped.

And if anyone asked why Skull has a ring on his hand under the glove, he will tell them off. Same with Shamal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	22. A Demonic Cloud

I have published a new story of Skull being Sebastian. It is from my one shot, 'The Red Reaper." Basically it is about Skull being Sebastian.


	23. Extra's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just extra's fro previous chapters. Enjoy!

Tri-Wizard Tournament

After the final events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Dumbledore had been convinced by 'Harry' to let Renato, A.K.A Reborn, stay. Many of the students have noticed how close the two of them are. It was strange. Many had already started shipping them, and calling them "Renarry." But the two Mafioso where oblivious and just didn't care what they thought. But it was just another day when neither of the young boy's came down for dinner. Harry's 'best friends' Ron and Hermione where worried. So they decided to check out the common room. Sadly they wished they hadn't. When they both walked through the door, giving the portrait the password, Cloudy Sun, they froze. 

There was Harry and Renato. Kissing. They watched as Renato smirked and glanced at them. Both thoroughly embarrassed left the common room and headed down for dinner. Making sure to never mention it ever again.

Blindness

After the confession, they had started secretly seeing each other. It was blissful. Until 6 months later when Tsuna had noticed something different about his tutor. So he did the only reasonable thing. The decimo confronted the Hitman. It was near half an hour before he arrived at Tsuna's office. And as soon as Tsunayoshi looked Reborn in the eyes, his intuition screamed at him. Only one word was said between the two for many minutes. "Skull." Finally after 4 minutes, Reborn smirked. "Correct Dame-Tsuna." The Vongola boss just sighed and handed Reborn a small amount of papers. "These are relationship papers. Please fill them out and sign them. Same for Skull." The Hitman just grabbed them and walked out the door. Honestly, the paper work was a bit of a pain for Tsuna. But he would make this one exception for his tour-*tutor.* As he went over the documents, he nearly spit out his tea when he saw that Skull had been born blind. 

And he did spit out his tea when he saw that they have been married for 3 out of the 6 months of being together. He just sighed and went to bed. Meanwhile, Skull and Reborn where laughing as they watched Tsuna's reaction.

 

Child Skull

After a week of the curse being broken, Skull disappeared. Leaving behind only a note explaining that he would be looking for any living family members willing to take him in. It took Skull two days before he had found his brother. When Skull was 3, his brother was 6. He had heard from his Uncle that his Aunt had tried to sell Xa-Nii as her and Vongola Nono's son. That was day's before he was sold off himself.

When he arrived at the huge mansion he knew his brother would be at, he made sure to get rid of his fake piercings and eye contacts.Along with putting his special necklace on. One he got from his brother and his mother. Now Skull looked much more his age, his purple hair, natural red eyes, and all. Then he strode through. There where a variety of 6 strange looking men(And one women? Skull wasn't sure.) He walked up to the 'women' and gently wanked on their pants leg. "Excuse me miss? I am looking for my Nii-San." He looked up with his big puppy eyes. Skull could feel as the atmosphere dropped a little. "What did you call me trash?" The lady asked harshly.

Skull's eyes watered as tears fell. "Oh, darling!" A worried voice exclaimed as the men with a red boa picked him up and cradled him. "Who is your brother? If you tell me I can help you." The nice man soothed. Skull sniffed as he answered weakly. "Xa-Nii. He has the same eyes as me." That threw them off. "I think I might know who that is. But I might be wrong, and please don't be upset if I am." Lussuria then called his boss down, telling him it was an emergency.

"What the hell do you want trashes." The angry man hissed at them. "This young boy is looking for his Xa-Nii. Do you have any idea who that might be?" Lussuria told him carefully. Xanxus looked at the small bundle in his sun guardians arms. "Trash, put him down." He told Lussuria sternly. Once Skull was on the ground, Xanxus kneeled and Skull slowly walked toward him. When they where face-to-face, Skull carefully touched Xanxus's face. "Xa-Nii." He whispered.

At that moment, everyone in that room knew that the little boy would be staying there forever. No doubt about it. After all, that was the most precious thing in their bosses life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	24. His Butler, Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by LyraTheLoya.

Ciel could not belie what happend to him. The Queen sent him on a long term mission, without his butler, and he had to look and act RIDICULOUS! And then he has dragged into the mafia and got cursed! But finally the curse was lifted and he could go back to England. But he didn't. He had grown rather fond of the others. But he also missed Sebastian and the others, not that he would admit it. And so Ciel decided to make the most out of it before going home. There where a few times that he almost snapped. This was one of those times. Just one difference. He did snap.

Tsunayoshi had invited everyone over to go over the new alliance proposal. He wanted the main people involved with the alliance to be there for the meeting. Also for protection, just in case. Skull was siting in his seat, sipping his Earl Grey tea made just the way he likes it. Sadly that tea would cause him harm in not even a minute. 

There was a light knock at the mansion doors. When the Vongola Decimo opened the door to let the man in, Skull started to choke on his tea. 'S-Sebastian!?!' He thought. Sebastian locked eyes with 'Skull' for a total of 3 long, silent seconds. Then he smirked. Skull frowned. "Hello, my name is Sebastian and I am here in the name of my Earl. I had come here to seek an alliance with the most powerful famigilia. But now I know that there will be no need for a discussion. Since my Lord has already seemed to consider you allies, I would like to present to you an official Phantomhive alliance treaty." The butler said as he took a few papers and handed them to the decimo. "What do you mean that your Lord already considers us his allies?" Tsuna asked the man, clearly confused. The man smirked again. 

"Well, Decimo. You said that everyone you would invite to this meeting would be your most trusted allies, correct?" Tsuna nodded slowly. "Yes. That is right." "I would like to prove that the Phantomhive's are worthy allies. If you would may you pick someone, anyone, in this room for me to fight." Tsuna thought about this. Then he looked at his guardians. Hibari stepped closer to the demon. The fight started small but quickly escalated. They could see Sebastian's power. However Skull just watched it with bored eyes. After 7 minutes, and no signs of retreat from wither opponent, Skull had enough.

He gently took off his eye contacts, showing his left eye to be blue, and his right eye to have a strange pattern. "Sebastian. Enough. I order you to stop fighting." The authority in Skulls voice was very clear. "Oh, but young master, I was having fun teasing this kid." The look on his face said it all. "And I will have to request that you come home. The mission the Queen sent you on has finished. And I must say, you look quite ridicules." Sebastian teased as he took a photo of Ciel on his phone. The butler then picked his master up, bridle style, and walked out the door. Skull was just glad it wasn't Alois or Elizabeth.

And Vongola had not seen Skull for quite awhile after that. And when they did, they learned that he was Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Imagine their surprise.


	25. Best Joke Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not have anything against season 2 of Black Butler. I have just heard about how many people think it's terrible(mostly because of Claude) so I decided to make a joke out of it.

The Vongola Decimo decided to create a contest. Everyone would have one minute to write down the best joke they could think of. When they where done, they would put their names on it and put it in a box. Then the Decimo will randomly pick and read the out loud. Whichever joke got the most laughs, would win. It took Skull 10 seconds to finish his.

Tsuna then started reading them. Quite a few got some good laughs, but Skull's was picked last. Tsuna reached into the box, and read it out loud. 'Black Butler, Season 2.' Many people started laughing. Really hard. "T-that is the best joke ever!" Needless to say, Skull won.


	26. Minions

Skull made sure that no one found out about his minions. Oh, and about his plans for world domination. And lets not forget about the fact that he is a BAMF villain. Honestly it got annoying at times, having little yellow things following him. All. The. Time. But he loves them.

Skull told his minions to stay at his mansion, unless it was an emergency, then they could call. So when they barged through the doors of the Arcobaleno mansion, without any warning, Skull was a bit pissed off. At least it was just Kevin, Stuart, and Bob. 

Kevin and Stuart looked around the mansion in amazement while Bob walked up to Skull. "Bello!" He waved at Skull. "Hello Bob." Skull sighed. "Plans are ready, boss." Kevin told him. A spark appeared in Skull's eyes. "Good job. We will start tomorrow." With those words, Skull and his minions left. 

Only a week later, when Fon was reading the newspaper, he spat out his tea. "What?" He asked. As he read on, it explained how the villain known as Skull of Death had taken over America, and was heading for Italy next. 

Let's just say that only 3 months after conquering America, Skull now ruled the entire world with his Queen at his side. That was most surprising, especially of who his Queen was. 

 

 

 

Viper. His Queen, his love, his whatever you want to call it was Viper. The mist Viper. It took the along time to process that.


	27. Far Away From Home

Skull felt sad. He had been waiting years for him. And then the damned curse happend. But he knew that his love would wait for him. At least he hoped so. After his ass of a brother blamed something on him so he would get banished out of the kingdom, he left the country. When he finally found a new country to live in that he liked, he stayed. 

There he had met the two princes. Unlike he and his brother, the princes where twins. Rasiel and Belphegor. Those two never got along. And when he had to pick sides, he always picked Bel's. But Bel's father did not like Skull. Not one bit. Bel's father always tried to kept Bel away. But after awhile Bel decided to run away. Without Skull. That broke his heart. It was at that time that he left that kingdom and started to travel, hoping to find Belphegor along the way. 

When Bel ran away, Skull had been cursed for 20 years already. Belphegor was only 6 years old. And the main reason Rasiel did not like Bel, was because he was jealous that Belphegor was disobeying their father while he could not.

After ten years of searching for Bel, Skull was starting to lose hope. Then Viper/Mammon mentioned something about a blonde haired prince with a tiara on the side of his head. Skull then paid Viper to tell him where the prince was. The exiled prince then ran to the location the mist told him. He threw open the door of the warehouse and ran to the living room. 

There was Prince Belphegor. His one love. When the blonde turned to look at him, he froze. Then the knife user stood and walked to where Skull was. Even though the curse was broken, he still looked like himself, just he was now 17. One year older than Bel. Skull looked at Bel in the eyes as he gently brushed away his bangs. "I have received a letter saying that my brother had passed away, leaving me to the throne. They said that I needed to find a Queen within a month, otherwise they would let him take the throne." He whispered to Bel.

"So, will you marry me?" Skull asked. Bel hugged Skull tightly and said yes. The next time the Varia/Arcobaleno/Vongola saw either of them next, the both wore crowns and had matching rings on their figures. When asked what the hell was going on, they replied with, "We where childhood friends and we got married so Skull could become King of his kingdom with Bel as his Queen." That gave a few of them a heart attack. Which the royals just laughed at.


	28. Gypsy Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <(GYPSY)a member of a traveling people traditionally living by itinerant trade and fortune telling. Gypsies speak a language (Romany) that is related to Hindi and are believed to have originated in South Asia. a nomadic or free-spirited person.(Dictionary.com)>

Every time Luce talked about 'seeing into the future,' Skull wanted to snap at her. Skull could look into the future, but she knew that Luce could only see certain visions. Skull was actually skilled in the art of fortune telling. That's what she did best. Her parents where both gypsy's. And she was one too.

 

Skull once again stared into her crystal ball. She was trying to figure out what her latest vision was. She had saw a glimpse of a purple cloud and a purple pacifier linked with a red one. At that time it didn't make much sense. Until she met the others of the rainbow. When she learned that she was a cloud with purple flames, it started to piece together. Especially with Fon. When she started talking to him, it made her smile. Her favorite part of the week was Tuesday tea. She wold tell Fon her feelings, but she had not told anyone besides Luce and Lal that she was, well, a she. Though she had been thinking about telling Fon.

On the day she decided to tell Fon, something interesting happend. They where drinking their tea like usual, when Fon put down his cup and stood up. Skull just looked up at him, also putting her cup down. She watched as Fon started walking closer to her. He gave Skull a smile before kneeling down to Skull's height, as Skull was still sitting. Fon leaned closer to Skull, before saying, "I believe I have fallen for you Skull." Skull smiled. "I like you too Fon. And I would like to tell you that I am a women." Fon just gave a small laugh. "No wonder something seemed off about you. Thanks for being honest."

Skull and Fon just spent the rest of the day cuddling.


	29. Of High School Sweethearts

Skull was nervous. He had just received a letter from his old High School, asking for him to come to the reunion. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. Skull was positive that they would expect him to come with his high school sweetheart. He didn't even know if his first and only ever lover would want to go with. Skull decided to wait till tomorrow. Then when he knows what he wants, he can give Luss a call.

After talking to Lussuria, Skull decided to go. With Lussuria by his side of course. After all, the had known each other since middle school and been lovers since high school. They where like Marshall and Lily, the perfect for each other couple. The couple that makes you believe in love.

He had yet to tell the others that he was gay. And the fact he was dating Lussuria. But that could wait till they where ready to announce it. Skull smiled at his love as they ate dinner at their favorite park. They didn't have to worry about anyone being around because it was near midnight. Infact, the cloud had a plan. All he had to do was wait a half hour till it was truly midnight. 

*Skull's P.O.V*  
I fingerd the small yellow box in my pocket. I was finally planing on 'maning' up and taking the next step. After dating for 10 years exactly, I was going to propose. I had been planning this for a month. Since tomorrow would be our tenth anniversary, I was proposing right at midnight. The same time when he asked me out.   
*FLASHBACK*  
It was near the beginning of Freshman year when my best friend Lussuria asked if he could sleepover. I of course said yes, even though my parent where gone for the weekend and it was only Friday. So when school let out we walked to my place. At first we just did some karaoke, like Panic!At The Disco, Twenty One Piolets, and Imagine Dragons. 

Then we ordered a pizza from the new pizza place, Fazbear's. But the whole time I was feeling strange. Especially when I was close to Lussuria. It wasn't untill midnight I realized why. 

We where sitting in my room when the clock read 11:59. That was when he started to come closer to me. Sending me a quick smirk before he seemed to tower over me. My heart was beating quite fast. I heard the grandfather clock in the hallway chime as he kissed me. 

It was then that I realized the feeling I had towards him was that of love. We had been together ever since. 

*END FLASHBACK*  
As I started to kneel, Lussuria looked at me curiously. I started telling him about how we got together, and all our best moments, our firsts, and how much I love him. By the time I was done, I had pulled out and opened the box. Now only two more words to say. "Marry me." I asked. "Yes." Was the only reply I got before I was talked into a hug. 

The reunion wasn't as bad as I thought it was. We of course invited them to our wedding in a month. Now all that was left on third wedding list, was to tell the people in the Mafia about their wedding/relationship.


	30. Dark Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it is Pride month, I am asking you to tell me about any male x male or female x female Skull ships that you want to see, and I will do my best to finish them before the month ends.

Last thing that Skull remembers was hearing Tsunayoshi say that they would be meeting with a rival Famagilia. When the decimo announced who it was, Skull fainted. After all, he had spent his time before and during the curse to convince himself that it wasn't real. The 'Jet Black Wings' and the 'Dark Reunion' where all fake. A figment of his imagination. He had even gotten rid of his bandages that he used to claim would 'seal his powers.' It was ridiculous. And once Skull saw that, he stopped with his crazy fantasies.

Now hearing that Dark Reunion was real, but did that mean he was 'Jet Black Wings?' Skull wasn't sure. But he knew deep down, that no matter what, he would not allow Dark Reunion to hurt anyone.  
Despite all the bullying, which he was used to, he really cared for them. And he would become anything if it meant saving those he cared about. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that according to the time, it was most likely all a dream. So when he goes down stairs, everything is normal. That made Skull happy. He was happy with the life he made. Thanks to Fon, Skull was able to move past his schooling years. It was those hours he spent with Fon that caused them to fall in love. And since not only the curse was broken, but it was also June/Pride month, they decided to go on their first real date in years. They where happy.


	31. A Dash of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull x Verde, suggested by Averageweeb

Verde was annoyed. He was having trouble focusing on his project, especially since he was stumped on the equation. However, he was snapped out of his daze as the door opened. Standing there was Skull. As the cloud entered the room, he looked at the large white board in front of Verde. This caused the scientist to roll his eyes. There was no way that Skull could understand the extremely complex equation. Verde was wrong though. Skull did understand the problem. 

Skull's P. O. V

I smirked as I solved the equation in my head. That gave me the confidence to walk forward and solve it for Verde. The look on his face when he realized I got it right, was enough to make up for the fact I just showed someone how smart I was. After all, I wasn't like him who showed how smart he is to everyone every chance he got. I liked to keep to myself. 

But this might be an exception, as it is truly nice to converse with someone who has a vast and large knowledge like me. So for the first time in my life since I became a stuntman, I opened up. Talking with Verde was more enjoyable than I thought it would be. I was afraid that we would argue over whose right, or he wouldn't open up to me. Because who knows what Verde would have said to the others if we hadn't grown closer?

It has only been an hour since we started opening up, and I already have strong feelings appearing. It was strange. I have never had feelings like this before. So I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. I acted on my feelings.

Giving Verde a smile, I closed the gap between us. As our lips met, there where sparks. I could tell that he felt it too. As I pulled away, I saw Verde's face light up a scarlet color. And I'm sure my face was the same. "I-I am going to take you out on a date." Skull smiles at Verde as he led the green haired scientist to lunch.


	32. A Ghostly Incounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull/Danny Phantom x Reborn Suggested by,  
> DerpyMustaches(Wattpad)

Now with the curse broken, Skull was free to do what he wanted. And what he wanted was to fly in ghost form again. So, the next time he was alone, he went ghost. Flying in the night made him feel free. He loved looking up at the night sky. It reminded him of his childhood dream of being an astronaut, the same dream that he had put aside when he became 'Skull.' 

As Skull was flying through the nigh air, he felt as if something was going to happen. That feeling was proven correct when he saw Reborn sitting in the forest. He was staring out at the small lake in front of him. Skull wasn't sure what to do. Especially when 'The Worlds Greatest Hitman' turned his head and locked eyes with him. Raising an eyebrow, Reborn asked Skull a question. "Lackey?" A blue whisp flew out of Skull's mouth. He sighed as he looked around the forest. Skull then heard a very familiar and annoying voice.

It was Skulker yelling about hanging his pelt on his wall. Skull however, just sighed and for ready for a fight. He dodged as the bigger ghost lunged twords him. "Damn." Reborn just watched as his 'lackey' was fighting the strange being. It was only 3 minutes till Skull took out a thermos like object, and used it to suck Skulker in, trapping him. The Skull opened a portal to the Ghost Zone, and let Skulker out. 

Once the ghost was gone, the heroic ghost turned twords Reborn with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Reborn. He has been trying to get my 'pelt' on his wall since I was 14. That was Skulker, by the way. He is a ghost." The hitman raised an eyebrow. "Are you a ghost too?" Reborn was actually intrigued and wanted to know the answer. "I'm actually only half ghost." "Really? Is that true. What else have you been hiding?" He smirked. " Well there is one thing." Skull started with confidence. 

"I have had a crush on you for a long time."

Reborn stared at Skull. "..Really?" Skull sighed."Yes, really. I'll even prove it." Skull then did something so bold, that if he weren't able to turn tangible, he would never even try. 

Skull kissed Reborn. And as he was about to pull away, he felt him kiss back. That truly made Skull's day. "I would shoot you, if I didn't enjoy that. And if I didn't have feelings for you." Reborn pulled Skull in for another kiss and they enjoyed the rest of their night together.


	33. The Past

Skull was starting to feel desperate. He still had no idea where he could find him. Skull wanted to move on to the after life, to be with his husband, his love. All he had to do was find something of Giotto's. Or if he was lucky enough, Giotto himself.

He had been searching or many, many years. But has found nothing. And it was devastating! But he knew it would happen eventually. All he had to do was be patient. 

Skull was walking through the hallways of Vongola Mansion, when he came across a hallway that had portraits. The first one was of the Decimo and his guardians. This must have been where they hung the portraits of previous Vongola bosses and guardians. He continued walking, looking carefully at each painting. But then he saw the last one. The one that had the Primo on it. 

Skull could feel his eyes watering as he stared at the painting of him. Giotto stood in the middle, proud and tall. A tear slipped down as he started thinking of all the good times he had with him and their friends. Then there was a spark of orange, and Giotto stood before him. “Skull.” A soft smile found its way onto the Primo’s face. And a frown appeared on Skull’s.

“The Mafia. Really? How could you not tell me that you where a mafia boss!” Skull exclaimed. “Because I didn’t want to hurt you, or get you involved, my love.” Skull just couldn’t stay mad at him. So instead of replying, Skull just hugged Giotto. Skull was now happy. Now at peace. He was now able to move on, and be with Giotto. So, sharing one last kiss, Skull’s soul left his body, and joined Giotto.


	34. Two Best Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile. I was very busy. Enjoy. Suggested by AverageWeeb

Skull didn't know what to do anymore. He was at the point where the Manga ended, and he didn't know what to do or say, with out giving away the fact that he breaks the fourth wall constantly. And that he has watched the Anime and read the Manga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But now that he has reached the end, what will he do? What will the others say if they found out. Would they even believe him? Probably not... Oh well. It doesn't matter. He would do his best to make it through till he dies. So when the Tsuna called a meeting that he would have to attend too, he started freaking out. What was he going to do?! Skull decided to just wing it. Oh how wrong he was...

At the meeting, Skull just sat there nervous. A few people noticed this, but didn't say anything. Then Kawahira showed up and looked toward Skull then Squalo. "I know that you are nervous and don't know what to say, but now you can be yourselves." He then disappeared. The cloud and rain let out a sigh of relief. There was a white glow around the two of them and their appearance changed. (Picture above. Blue dress is Squalo and purple dress is Skull.) They looked at each other then at their surroundings. 'Skull' then squealed and hugged 'Squalo.' "Maddie, can you believe that we are in KHR! And as our favorite characters too!" Skull pulled away and smiled. "It's crazy Anna!" Everyone just started at the two in confusion. "What is going on..." The two laughed. “Trust us, you would never understand.”


	35. Little Fishie

Skull could not believe his eyes. Sitting in a park, all alone, at midnight, was an adorable little brown haired boy. Skull walked up to the child and kneeled down. "Hello there. My name is Skull, what's yours?" He asked gently. "M-my name is Tsunayoshi. But I like Tsuna!" The boy exclaimed happily. "How old are you, Tsuna?" The child smiled. " I am 4 years old!" Skull thought for a second. "Where are your parents?" The child frowned. "They told me to stay here until the come to get me." The stuntman sighed. "Do you want to come home with me?" Tsuna smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull was scowling. He had heard from Viper(Who Tsuna calls Aunty Viper after meeting her. (Skull paid her to get info on Tsuna, and keep him safe)) that the Vongola Nono asked Reborn to find, return, and tutor Tsunayoshi. That made his flames stir deep in his gut. NO ONE WILL HURT HIS SON! He would have gone on a cloud rage, if Tsuna didn't assure him that no matter what, he would always be Skull's son and would always love him.

The next time he saw Reborn, he threw anything in his reach at him. Including a street sign and a vending machine. Sadly, Reborn dodged those two. But, true to his word, Tsuna always thought of Skull as his dad, and Viper as his aunt. Even though no one knew about their familial relationship till they wear on their deathbed. 

Extras!

Tsuna was 5 when he first called Skull 'daddy'. Skull was so happy that day. Two weeks after that, is when the cloud contacted Viper. Tsuna's intuition told him that the hooded person his dad was talking to was important, and someone he could trust. So, he called her his 'aunt' since his HI was telling him that Viper was a girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

 

 

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	36. Reactions:Child Skull

Reborn: "I was absolutely pissed at those who hurt Skull. I wanted to put a bullet in thier head. But it is Xanxus who should get revenge for him if anything. He is Skull's brother, after all."

Fon: "To be honest, I destroyed the training room in rage after what happend. I also talked with Xanxus. I had to make sure he would take care of our cloud.

Verde: *ERROR!* *FILE 404 NOT FOUND* 

Colonello: "I polished all my guns and helped Lal destroy one of the Estraneo bases."

Lal: "Yeah. We destroyed everything. And set all prisoners free. It was fun."

Viper: "I didn't get paid enough for this. Though the money from selling videos of Boss and Skull reuniting, was a huge profit."

Tsuna: *Sweat drops* "At least Skull can handle Xanxus and keep him in line."

Hibari: "Hn. The Herbivore was actually an Omnivore.

 

Xanxus: "Any one tries to take my little brother, and they will get a bullet in the head, and the whole Varia after them."

Bel: "Shishishi. The prince is glad that he has a little play mate."

Lussuria: "Aw. The darling is so cute. The boss really loves him."

Levi: "I will protect him for the Boss!"

Squalo: "VOI!!! The kid is decent."

Fran: "The fake prince likes him. And I agree. He is alright."

Nono: "I'm glad that Xanxus is happy. And I adopted Skull as my son. He is just so adorable and sweet."

 

Futta: "The ranking stars tell me that Skull is ranked #1 best at calming Xanxus!"

 

I-Pin: "I-Pin is glad to have a new friend!"

Lambo: "Skull is a good friend. He listens to Lambo-san."

Kawahira: "I didn't expect this..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

 

 

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	37. Reactions:Sugar Sadist

Reborn: "Lackey proved that he had some guts. Just not enough for the mafia."

Fon: "I knew Skull was more like Reborn then he lead on. This just proved it."

Verde: "I don't know what to say. But it was a surprise."

Colonello: "I'm not getting on Skull's bad side."

Lal: "He is never having sugar again."

Viper: "Blackmail." (Has a video of Skull totally decking(punching) Reborn in the face.)

Tsuna: "....I'm glad I'm not like that...."

Skull: "Heh. Reborn got what was coming to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	38. Reactions:The Red Reaper

Tsuna: "The man with red hair was quite strange."

Gokudera: "For some reason, Skull gave of the feel of an U.M.A."

Ryohei: "I was EXTREMELY confused."

Lambo: *Snore*

Mukuro: "There was something familiar about Skull."

Hibari: "Carnivore Demon."

Xanxus: "The red trash reminded me of the sun trash(Lussuria).

Lussuria: "That red haired man was beautiful~"

Squalo: "Hehehehe. Now we only need the young lord, and we have a reunion~"

Dino: "Squalo seems off."

Futa: "Skull is ranked #1 demon. And Squalo is ranked #1 best Reaper, Grell Sutcliff is ranked #23 best reaper."

Kawahira: "I knew that Skull could kill me. And I'm glad he didn't"

Bermuda: "Skull has been very useful in tracking down people for us. He is basically like our bounty hunter."

Skull: "Grell will never learn."

Mailman: "I was ordered by my boss, William, to watch over Grell. Whom somehow convinced me to deliver a letter to the demon Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	39. Reactions:Catnip

Reborn: ".... A cat?"

Fon: "Achoo."

Verde: "Hmm. Maybe I can run some tests on him."

Colonello: "My bad..."

Lal: "Stupid student" *Hits Colonello.*

Viper: "So much blackmail." *Laughs evilly.*

Tsuna: *Smiles.*

Gokudera: "A cat likes me?"

Chrome: "What a cute cat."

Hibari: "Hn. Little animal."

Nana: "Aw. Maybe I should get Tsu-kun a kitty."

Skull: "I don't know why Uri doesn't like Hayato."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	40. Reactions:Red Headed Mischief

Reborn: "My hair was pink. It took a WEEK to wash it off."

Fon: "I was covered in purple glitter. From head to toe."

Verde: "The only thing I had to ware was a pink dress with the words 'Barbie' written in white all over.

Colonello: "I had black paint all over."

Lal: "I had the same fate as my student."

Viper: "Pink EVERYTHING"

Tsuna: "I'm surrounded by idiots." @Sakura9Nura

Byakuran: "My hair was green."

Dino: "A pink dress...."

Skull: *Laughs evilly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	41. Reaction:Idol

Reborn: "I has known Shamal for a long time. But I never knew he was in love with a women."

Lal: "I already knew that Skull was Violet. So did Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, I-Pin, Bianchi, Nana, Luce, Aria,(When they where alive) Yuni, and Lussuria. We have weekly girls nights."

Gokudera: "When Shamal trained me as a kid, he sometimes talked about a violet beauty."

Chrome: "I love girls night out!"

Lussuria: "Violet invited me to girls night out, since I am gay and enjoy those kind of things."

Nana: "Violet is lovely. If I every passed away, I would wan't her to take care of Tsuna. I even put her down as Tsuna's godmother."

Tsuna: "I love Aunt Violet. And if Shamal ever hurts her, I will kick his ass."

Iemitsu: "Violet is nice. I'm glad she's Tsuna's godmother."

Nono: "Violet was my idol growing up. And now she's younger than me..."

Kyoko: "Violet is very nice and lovely."

Haru: "Eek! Tsuna's godmother is so amazing!"

I-Pin: "I like hanging out with Nee-Chan!"

Shamal: "I really love Violet. But it was quite the surprise that she was Skull. But I still love her."

Bianchi: "Violet is one of my best friends."

Skull: "I love Shamal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	42. Reactions:Skull Akabane

Reborn: "Now it makes sense why he rushed out of the meeting."

Fon: "I'm glad that Skull is happy."

Verde: ""HOW!?! HOW CAN A MAN GET PREGNANT!"

Colonello: "Um..."

Lal: "I knew there was something strange about Skull."

Viper: "No." *Leaves room calmly*

Tsuna: "Oh my. Well, they are happy. That's good. I guess."

Gokudera: "Skull showed me an UMA!"

Mukuro: "Kufufufu. Skull's parents are worthy."

Lussuria: "Oh~ It's so nice to have Skull-chan as a friend~"

Byakuran: "I knew those two where together. And in the future that never was, Skull's parent nearly killed me...." *Sweat-drops*

Nana: "Angela is such a sweet little girl."

Kawahira: "When I was in labor, I almost killed Skull."

Skull: "I love my family."

Angela: "I love mama and papa!"

Nagisa: "I'm glad my son is happy."

Karma: "If Kawahira ever hurts Skull~...."

Koro Sensei: "That bot with silver hair and green eyes kept screaming UMA. He was interesting."

Ritsu: "I'm so happy that Skull asked his friends to build a body for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	43. Reactions:A Zodiac Spirit

Reborn: "The lackey earned a little respect from me."

Fon: "I was quite surprised."

Verde: "I don't understand."

Colonello: "What kora..."

Lal: "I have nothing to say."

Viper: "This is not an illusion. Surprisingly."

Tsuna: "Skull caused quite a bit of water damage when Reborn pissed her off."

Gokudera: "U.M.A's are real! Told you all so."

Yamamato: "Hahaha. What interesting water effects."

Squalo: "VOI!"

Hana: "She seems alright." 

(Any one notice similarities between Hana and Aquarius?)

Futa: "The ranking planet told me that Skull was important."

Kawahira: "I never knew that Skull was Aquarius."

Skull: "Tch. Stupid brats."

Lucy: "Aquarius has some... strange friends."

Leo/Loke: "I'm glad that Aquarius has some more friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	44. Reactions:Little Brother

Fon: *Sweat drops* "I have never seen Kyoya so in awe of anybody before."

Lal: "Never knew Skull could kick ass."

Tsuna: "The 'Fairy Tail' members that Skull speaks of sounds just as destructive as my guardians."

Ryohei: "Elfman is an EXTREME man."

Mukuro: "Kufufuf." *Sticks tongue out to show a black fairy tail symbol*

Hibari: "Ultimate Carnivore." *Blushes*

Xanxus: "The cloud trash, is the little brother of an Arcobaleno."

Lussuria: "Mira is just a darling~"

Nana: "Mira is so sweet!"

Bianchi: "Mira helped me cook the perfect dinner for Reborn."

Skull: "That was fun!"

Elfman: "My sister is truly the manliest women."

Lissanna: "I'm so happy for Mira and Elfman!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	45. Reactions:Flower Momma

Fon: "Quite strange."

Verde: "How. How can someone TALK to FLOWERS."

Colonello: "I can't believe it. But I must thank him for getting me and Lal together."

Lal: "Tch. Ridicules."

Tsuna: "I don't even know anymore..."

Gokudera: "I wonder if Skull is some kind of U.M.A?"

Hibari: "The Herbivore said that Sakura flowers hate me..."

Kyoko: "Skull helped Lal and Colonello get together!"

Haru: "Eek! Maybe he will help me pick the perfect flowers for Tsuna-san!"

Bianchi: "He helped me with the perfect flowers for Reborn~"

Xanxus: "Hahaha."

Nono: "..."

Skull: "Sakura's really do hate Hibari for some reason...."

Extra: Xaxus came up to Skull alone one day and asked, "How do I passive-aggressivley say f*ck you in flower?" And Skull comes back with a bouquet of, geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred). Xanxus gives the flowers to Nono.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	46. Reactions:A Violet 'Bubblegum Princess'

Reborn: "....I get my costumes from the same shop as the lackey...."

Colonello: "Hahaha."

Lal: *Hits Colonello.*

Viper: "Mou. Skull pays a lot of money for and with those costumes... I wonder if I should go into the cosplay business?"

Mukuro: "It was an insult when he dressed up as a pineapple..... And then he showed me a weird video...." (The video was Pen Pineapple Apple Pen.)

Hibari: "Hn." (He is very amused about the pineapple incident.)

Haru: "I got my cosplay supplies from Layla! She is a great friend."

Skull: "I always enjoy cosplaying. I even made Mukuro dress as Marceline the vampire. That was before the pineapple indecent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	47. Reactions:Karma's Little Secret

Reborn: "The lackey stole Leon." (The Arcobaleno don't know about Karma.)

Tsuna: "Ah. Reborn tried to shoot me when Leon was gone."

Gokudera: "There was an U.M.A!"

Mukuro: "Kufufufufu. I remember that yellow octopus."

Shiochi: "Skull showed us mechanics Ritsu."

Spanner: "Ritsu was interesting."

Giannini: "I was quite surprised by the software."

Skull: "It was fun emmabrising Karma like that~"

Karma: "And you wonder where I get my crazy side from..."

Nagisa:"I never met Karma's uncle before, but he did mention him a lot."

Koro-Sensei:"Skull made this job even more interesting." 

Ritsu:"Those three mechanics are quite interesting. I also searched for information on Skull, and I found some cool stiff."

Irina:"I've met Skull before. On a mission we were both assigned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	48. Reactions: Tri-Wizard Tournament

Reborn:"Skull is mine."

Verde:"Magic.....Nope....I'm done with this shit...."

Lal:"I always knew Skull was gay."

Viper:"Mou. Skull is Harry Potter-Black......Of course...." *Face-palms.*

Tsuna:*Sigh* "Why me."

Mukuro:"Can you believe I was turned into a female owl?"

Bel:"Shishishi. I am a prince of a magical country."

Bermuda:"Azkaban is a minor magical branch of Vindice."

Skull:"I really missed Reborn and the others."

Hermione:"I am not surprised that Harry likes blokes, but Reborn is a bit strange."

Ron:"Ginny was mad when she found out..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	49. Reactions:Little Fishie

Reborn: "What the *Bleep*"

Fon:"Well, this is unexpected."

Lal:"Who knew the lackey could be a dad."

Viper:"Tsunayoshi is special."

Tsuna:"It was really funny messing with Reborn."

Yamamato:"I guess I wasn't the only one who lost a dad in 'the future that never was.'

Xanxus:"The trash was raised be an Arcobaleno..."

Byakuran:"I knew. When I killed Skull in the 'future', he let is slip."

Nana:"I can't believe Iemitsu left Tsuna in the park alone. Then lied to me about it."

Iemitsu:"Nana almost killed me. Then Tsuna and Skull.

Nono:"I can not believe Iemitsu. I'm glad he isn't the Vongola heir."

Futa:"Skull is ranked #1 best father figure for Tsuna-nii.

Kawahira:"When I found out about Tsuna, I was going to present him with the sky pacifier. But then Skull almost killed me."

Skull:"Kawahira is a bastard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	50. Reactions:Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is the only thing that keeps me going on Fridays....(Besides KickStarts) I literally only have 3 classes, and 4 hours worth of study hall.....

Reborn:"A demon...."

Fon:*Sigh* "I did not sigh up for this."

Verde:"Demons aren't real because.There. Is. NO SCIENTIFIC PROOF!"

Viper:*Stares at a wall.*

Tsuna:"... There are no words..."

Gokudera:"Skull called me a 'Alciel' copycat...."

Mukuro:"Kufufufufu. An actual fallen angel."

Hibari:"Hn."

Byakuran:*Winces* "Ow..."

Kawahira:"I knew there was something off."

Bermuda:"...."*Opens portal and leaves.*

Skull:"Hahahaha. It's good to have my stuff back."

Maou:"I will rip that 'Checkerface's' face off!"

Alciel:"I think he grew up a bit. He seems to take care of himself now."

Emi:"It would appear that Lucifer can't stay out of trouble. I mean, the mafia!"

Bonus: The Vongola/alies stared at Skull as he grew wings, and flew up to Byakuran and DESTROYED him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	51. I don't care that they won

Skull was sitting in the living room staring at the T.V. He didn't really care for sports, but he did route for his home teams. But his team lost... He picked up the phone and called Layla. "They lost...." And that is how the Arcobaleno found him. Staring at the screen, with a blank face as he talked on the phone with someone. "I don't care that the Brewers(Baseball) won. The Packers(Football) lost." There was more silence as they stared at an upset Skull. "Yeah, well screw Eagles. The Packers are better." He then closed his phone and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	52. Reactions:Blindness

Reborn:*Smirks*

Fon:"Oh my..."

Verde:"What?"

Colonello:*Silent*

Lal:"Hahaha. Knew it."

Tsuna:"Hei!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kawahira:"I knew that Skull was blind."

Skull:*Blushes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Up Next Is...

A Reactions for any previous chapters! You choose which ones you want to see!


	53. The Purple Merman(Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this as I was watching 'The Little Mermaid.' I kept pausing it to type.
> 
> I do not own KHR, or The Little Mermaid. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver

Out in the ocean, a large ship sails. On this ship is a beautiful blonde prince, with blue eyes, and a white hawk for a companion. Many men surround him working away while singing. "Isn't this relaxing." The prince commented. "Tch. Yes, relaxing." A sick women with long blue hair slurred. Another person responded, "King Nono must be in a friendly mood today." "King Nono?" The prince asked. "Why, he is the ruler of the merpeople, of course. Thought every sailor knew about him." A different man, who was looking at fish, answered the prince. "Heh. 'Merpeople.' Colonello, pay no attention to Gokudera's crap." The women scolded the prince, now known as 'Colonello.' "It's not 'crap.' It's the truth. I'm telling you, they live, down in the depths of the ocean!" The man with the fish, Gokudera, responded.

~Place Skip brought to you by Mukuro's trident~

Down in the ocean, Mermen and Mermaids alike, can be seen swimming towards a shiny palace. A blonde merman, with an orange tail, floated still as he announced. "His Royal Highness, King Nono!" Applause broke out as an old man with a dull orange tail came in on a carriage pulled by dolphins. A gold trident lay in his hand. "And presenting the musical composer, Byakuran!" The blonde merman continued. A small white crab with a distinct purple mark under his left eye is pulled in by a fish pulled carriage. The King speaks to the crab as he pulls up to his boss. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Byakuran." Said crab laughs, clearly flattered by the Kings opinion. "My King. This will be the best performance you ever saw, or that I have ever conducted." The King's carriage pulls to a stop before the dolphins leave it on a high rock. "Your son's will be amazing." King Nono smiled. "Yes. Especially my little Skull." He whispered to the crab, who responded with a, "Yes, he has a beautiful voice, hmm?" Byakuran inquired before his carriage went down towards the stage. "If only he showed up once in a while to rehearsal." He quickly muttered.

The stage darkened as a spotlight shone on the small animal. The crab pulled out a music sheet and a baton and started the upbeat music.

Three large shells came up from the stage, and the middle one opened to show a merman with short black hair and a red orange tail(Xanxus), and one with fluffy brown hair and a pure orange tail(Tsuna). Another one opened to the right of the first, to show two more mermen with black hair. The older one had a dark grey tail(Federico) and the other had a regular grey tail(Enrico). The last shell opened to show the younger black haired brother, whom had a light grey tail(Massimo). The last merman had blonde hair and a red tail(Belphegor(I had to add him. He is a prince after all)). Then they started singing. ~We are the children of Nono. Great father who loves us and named us well. Belphegor, Massimo, Enrico, Fedrico, Xanxus, and Tsuna! And then there is the youngest in his musical debut.~ Another shell appeared and slowly opened. ~Our seventh little sibling we're presenting to you. To sing us a song that Byakuran wrote. His voice is like a bell. He's our brother Sku...~ *Gasp* The shell was empty. "Skull!" The King exclaimed angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Is...
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2.


	54. Chapter 54

Pick a number between 1 and 149. Except 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 24.

I have written down 149 Skull One shot ideas since i started this book. All numbers listed above, are ones I've crossed off because I completed them. And right now I don't know what to do, so I need your help. Just comment a number and I will do that one.


	55. #99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Skull is Spring Bonnie(FNAF))

Skull's P.O.V(FINALLY!) "Talk" 'Thoughts'

When I was 6, my family took me to a local Pizzeria, called Fredbear's Family Dinner. My favorite animatronic was Spring Bonnie. I was there for a birthday party. As the cake was about to be cut, Spring Bonnie walked up to me and offered to take me backstage. Being the naive little kid I was, I said yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback brought to you by Colonello's gun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took me into a secret room, and brought out a knife. I remember being frightened as I saw the dried blood stains. Then the bunny's head lifted to show a mans face. He had a wicked grin spread across as he looked into my tear filled eyes. And then he lunged at me and that was the last thing I remembered.

Until I opened my eyes the next morning. The only thought going through my head was 'what?' I looked around me and saw the Fredbear animatronic. I was confused. Why was I here. Why did I feel different. As I shifted my feet, I noticed that something was clearly wrong with my body. I lifted my looked down towards my feet, and almost screamed. MY FEET WHERE GOLDEN AND NOT MINE! A mirror. There was a mirror near me. I turned my head 'why was it so heavy?' and looked at the full length mirror. There staring back at me was the eyes of Spring Bonnie. Well, not just the eyes, but Everything! I lifted a hand to my face, and watched as 'my' reflection did the same. My face felt soft. Like fake fur..... I had a strange urge to touch the purple bow tie around my neck. So I gently touched the middle part of the bow, and a purple flash surrounds me. I looked human again. But very different. My previously short blonde hair, was now just past shoulder length and more of a golden-blonde. My blue eyes where now purple. I now have a pale tan and freckles. I was wearing a white undershirt with a purple vest, and black pants and shoes. My hair was also pulled back into a low ponytail, held together by a purple ribbon. To be honest, I looked more feminine. I tried touching the bow again, and I turned back into an animatronic. Well, guess I have to learn how to pretend ‘Spring Bonnie.’

As the years passed, my human body continued to grow. Until I reached the physical age of 18. I stopped growing then. I got to learn about Fredbear and co. But to be honest, I never liked Fredbear. There was just something about him… And when they learned that ‘Spring Bonnie’ was killing kids, they all thought it was me…. Nobody litsend when I said it wasn’t. That someone was framing me, using a costume to be me. And then Fredbear did something about it. He locked me up. In a small, dark room. Alone. I was in that room for 30 years. All that time alone, with my ‘friends’ turning their backs on me, drove me crazy. After 30 years, I snapped. I started a fire and burned the entire place to the ground and escaped.

Over the years my hair turned rotten green-gold color and was more wild. My clothes where now ripped slightly in the arms and legs. My eyes also turn silver. I learned that my appearance only turns like this when I am extremely angry or upset. Otherwise my appearance is normal.

As I ran down the street, I saw a motorcycle sitting there, unattended, with a key in. I saw this as my chance. I stole the bike and ignited the engine. Although I have never ridden a motorcycle before, it just felt right. I even started doing small things like going above the speed limit, taking sharper turns, even doing stunts. I was in awe of the towns I drove through. It was so different than when I was 6. As I was in one town, I finally stopped as I was low on gas. And because there was this car that had been following me for a long time. As I came to a stop and got off, a man got out of the car. He walked up to me and offered me a position in the circus. Doing stunts on a bike. I said yes.

Only one week since I joined the circus, it was the day before my first show. I was talking with the other members of the circus about it, when they brought something important up. “Hey, do you have a stage name, S?” An acrobat, Richard, asked. Well the question makes sense. I only told them to call me ‘S.’ I shook my head. “No.” The others looked in thought. “Well, it should probably start with an ‘S’ huh?” Richard chuckled. ‘Hm. Spring? Spring Trap? Skull? That's it!!’ “Skull!” I suddenly said. Their eyes widened. “That's perfect! Now, is there anything you want to change about your appearance, ‘Skull of Death?”

The next day everyone was surprised to see me with my hair cut just passed my ear, and dyed purple. I also had a few ear piercing. “Hi, I am Skull De Mort. The Immortal Stuntman Hated by Death itself!” I loudly exclaimed, in a show off type of way. “Wow. That is perfect for your act. But why ‘De Mort?’” I smiled, “Because my mother was french. And ‘De Mort’ translates to ‘of death.’” That was the last thing I said before I went on to perform.

It was 5 years letter that I met Checker Face. I always had a strange feeling about him and Luce. But that didn’t matter. I still kept my hair short and purple. I also kept on my show mask. If they were gonna call me their ‘lackey’ just because I wasn’t part of the mafia, then I’ll give them someone they can call a ‘lackey.’

In the future that never was, I was personally killed by Byakuran. Though it was nothing personal, and I don’t hold it against him with the -7(3) policy. Before he killed me, he apologized for doing so, and told me that he knew about me, and who I was. I would say I am surprised, but not. When I retained my memories of that ‘future’ in the ‘present,’ I actually tracked Bayakuran down and hugged him. And I may or may not have broke down crying as I told him everything. You could say that he was like my therapist. He listened to my problems and he gave me advice. He also knew that the only way I can ‘die’ was fire, that would melt my body away and allow my soul to be free. That didn’t happen until I was ‘technically’ 100. I lived 11 years after the curse was broken. And the week before I was set free, I told the others about my past. They all accepted me. I was the final animatronic, the last murdered kid, I was the last broken soul to pass on.

Age when died: 6

Age when he was locked away: 24

Age when he escaped: 54

Age when he met Checker Face: 59

Age when the Arcobaleno curse broke: 89

Age died: 100

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own KHR. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	56. Reactions:Minions

Reborn:*Goes on a killing spree.*

Fon:*Hides away in China.*

Verde:"Little yellow creatures with one or two eyes..."

Viper:*Smiles* "Skull is an excellent King, and I'm his Queen."

Tsuna:"I'm done with the Arcobaleno."

Gokudera:"The Minions are U.M.A'S!"

Xanxus:*Silent*

Bel:"Shishishi. Mammon..."

Squalo:"VOI!"

Fran:"Huh."

Byakuran:"So Skull succeeded while I didn't."

Kawahira:"Why?"

Skull:"Hahahaha!"

Bob:"Bello!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done. I hope you like it.

I do not own KHR, or the picture. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	57. #13(Winged Skull)

When Skull was born, he had large white wings that he was able to contract. They stayed with him as he grew. When he was 5, he learned why. It was because he was the rightful owner of the Mare Rings. He wore the Sky and Clouds rings, while protecting the rest. Until he found a worthy set of guardians. But it wasn’t until he was an adult, that he found those worthy. But by then, he no longer had the Mare Rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skull’s P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was walking down the street, when I bumped into a young boy. He has light, pale, lavender hair, and light purple eyes. “Are you okay?” I asked, concerned for him. “Yes.” The boy responded. I don’t know what it is, but there was something unsettling about him. “Where are your parents?” I didn’t see anyone close by that looked like him, or seemed to even relate. The boy looked at me, and shook his head. “Oh.” I said in understanding. His parents weren't here. “Can I get you some ice cream?” And the boy looked happy. And just like that, I did something spontaneous. I adopted the orphaned child.

When I got home that day, I realised that they were gone… My rings were gone. My eyes widened as I felt something off about my wings. So I let my wings out. And they were black. Black. They felt so ...Different. So unfamiliar. It was unsettling. But I had to put that aside and focus on finding my rings. Which proved to be quite difficult. I didn’t even know where to look. I never even thought that the child, Byakuran, stole them. He didn’t even know about them, nor did he or anybody else sees them.

Time Skip by the Flame Ring Teleportation Device

It had been a year since then. I was now 27, and Byakuran was now 8. I had just finished one of my shows, when a strange man appeared. He offered me a job. One that would be better for me. And better for my son…. I couldn’t help but to accept. Then I met them. The other people who accepted the job. They would have been the perfect guardians. If it weren't for the fact that my sky flames disappeared when my rings. But my intuition didn’t leave. And it was screaming at me that Luce is sketchy. I just couldn't trust her. But I knew that no matter what, at least for now, I would have to act like some clueless idiot that didn’t have a clue about the mafia. And it worked.

Time Skip by the 10 Year Bazooka

I nearly cried when I saw Byakuran, in the sky, with white wings and my Sky ring. I did cry though, when he presented the -7(3) policy. My son that I had raised for 10 years betrayed me since day one. Even though he apologized, I don’t know if I could ever forgive myself for failing as a parent. And even though that future never happened, it still haunted him.

Time Skip brought to you by Chikusa’s yo-yo’s

I was in a meeting with the other Vongola allies(Vongola, Arcobaleno, Callavone, and Varia.) It would be the first time that Byakuran would meet with us. At least with me here. He walked through the doors with a small black box in his hand. The first thing he did after coming in, was walk over to me. My breath caught in my throat as he hung his head and said sorry. He handed me the box and I couldn’t believe what was inside.

It was my rings. All of them. I gently touched the sky ring to make sure this was really happening. As soon as I touched it, I felt a surge of sky flames go through me. I couldn’t help but laugh joyously. I could feel my wings go back to normal, and my sky harmonizing with the other Arcobaleno. Then I looked at my son. “Byakuran, thank you. I don’t know why you did any of this, but you are still my son. And I love you.” He knew what I meant by that. When I would pass away, then he would (rightfully) inherit the rings. As he was my only hier. I knew that from now on, everything would be okay. Except explaining all this to the others…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I do not own KHR. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	58. Thank You All!

I would like to thank you all! You all are so wonderful! 

Because of your help, I will answer any questions about me, or any of my works. 

I would also like to tell you about what one-shots you choose.

#69-Skull is Richard Grayson. Richard had a falling out with Bruce Wayne, and fled the country. He changed his looks and rejoined Haley's Circus. (Skull x Enma)

#23-Shy Skull-Skull is very shy and hides it very well. (Skull x Kyoya)

#64-Skull is Severus Snape-When Snape died, Skull was born. Skull made it his job to find Lily. He was told by death that she would be there. And Lambo is Harry. (Skull x Lily)

#44-Skull is Bonnie(FNAF)- When the Pizza place burned down, the rabbit decided to live his life to the fullest.

#84-Skull is Shinra-He wasn't a civilian. He was an underground doctor. One time that they where in trouble, Celty came and saved them. (Skull x Celty)

#27(lol)-British Skull-Skull is from Britin. He has messy brown hair, and green eyes. (Skull x Layla)

#54-Skull is Purssia(Hetalia)-He realized Gilbird isn't Gilbird, and it was Hibird. Both clouds go crazy to get back their birds.(Hibird and Gilbird switch places.)

#26-God Skull(Kamisama Kiss)-Skull is the god of the land and wind. His Yokai is Mizuki. Lussuria was the former god of the wind.

#138-Skull x Seitarou(Nanbaka)-Yuni is their daughter, and Seitarou is Luce and Bermuda's older child(Aria being the younger).

#124-Skull is Meteora-

#56-Skull is England(Hetalia)-The others meet a flirty blonde french. Whom chooses to flirt with Skull. Skull then calls the man a 'Bloody Frog.' (F.A.C.E Fam.)

#57-Skull is Scotland(Hetalia)-Skull likes to chat with Hayato about the supernatural. They also smoke together. *Chaos Ensures.*

#48-Skull is Doodle Jump-Skull has many skills. Throwing things and jumping are his specialty.

#28-Deaf Skull- Skull can't hear anything. He is extremely good at reading lips.

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	59. How Dare He!

One of my friends friends, just insulted KHR! He said it was at the bottom of his Anime list! #300! He said he couldn't finish it because it was slow! HOW DARE HE! Now I'm mad!


	60. #70(Skull is Batman!)

It was another Vongola meeting. Once again, everyone was there. Including Skull. Whom was getting bored. Tsunayoshi had suggested that we all bond a little bit more. So he is having all of us talk about our personal enemies. Right now, Lambo was ranting about Reborn.

Skull's P.O.V

The cow brat was ranting about Reborn. Honestly, he should grow up. And be more like me, Batman! But when he did finish, It was my turn. I just stared at them and answered, "Clark Kent." The others raised an eyebrow. There was a strong silence, right before the wall exploded.

A man with white skin, green hair, and a purple suit burst through the door  
A man with white skin, green hair, and a purple suit burst through the door. The Joker! He had an angry look on his face. "What the heck Batman!" The Joker looked at me. "I thought we established our relationship!" I just look at him with a blank face. "We never had a 'relationship.'" I replied in my Batman voice. The clown frowned as tears came to his eyes. "But, I thought we already established it. We agreed that we where enemies, and we hated each other!" I just stared at him. Seriously? What does he think we are? Some kind of couple? 

"I'm sorry to 'burst your bubble' Joker, but you where never my true enemy." The Joker sighed. "But he isn't even a bad guy!" He shouted. "Well, I don't exactly fight bad guys anymore. I'm retired." I spoke with a glare. Everyone was just staring at us. "Uhm, excuse me. But, what is going on?" The young mafia boss asked us. "He refuses to say that I, The Joker, am his enemy!" I just sigh. "Honestly, just get over it. I am no longer 'Batman.'" I mumble to him. The Clown Prince of Crime scowls. "Seriously?! After everything I have done!? I killed many people, threatened the city and you! I've stolen! I even killed one of the Robin's! Twice!! Is that not enough for you?!" 

I just took a deep breath and stood up. I gave Reborn a look and he nodded. Leon crawled off of his shoulder and towards my hand. I gave the lizard a nod, and he glowed. I lifted the transformed Leon-Gun and shot The Joker. In the chest. The clown's eyes widened as he fell to the floor. And just to make sure he was dead, I threw a bat-a-rang at his forehead. There was no way he was alive. Besides Reborn, everyone in the room looked at me in shock. I wouldn't blame them. I did just shoot someone. And no matter who I was, Skull, Batman, Bruce Wayne, killing went against me code... But I would let that slide. Just this once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own KHR. If you have an idea for a Skull one-shot, then please let me know. Thank you for reading! -SpringTrapLuver


	61. 30 day anime questions

Day 1: Ouran High School Host Club is the first Official,(Pokemon doesn't count) Anime I watched.

Day 2: KHR is my favorite Anime I've watched so far.

Day 3: Skull is my favorite male character.

Day 4: My favorite female Anime character is 

Day 5: I am ashamed that I enjoyed... None

Day 6: I wan't to see Eldive

Day 7: I don't have an Anime crush.

Day 8: Lal and Colonello

Day 9: Byakuran

Day 10: BNHA is my favorite fighter Anime.

Day 11: I haven't watched any Mech Anime.

Day 12: Ouran High School Host Club ending

Day 13: I honestly don't know what Anime character I am most like...

Day 14: No matter how many times I watch it, Seven Deadly Sins never gets old.

Day 15: My favorite anime pet/companion is Uri! Cats are my favorite.(I also like dogs.)

Day 16: The Anime I think that would have the best animation would probably be Fairy Tail.

Day 17: My favorite supporting male character is Spanner.

Day 18: My favorite supporting female character is Lal.

Day 19: I believe the most epic scene I've seen in Anime is when Byakuran and Tsuna fought.

Day 20: Iemistu gets on my nerves....

Day 21: Meliodas is my favorite goofy anime character.(Or Tamaki)

Day 22: My favorite Anime weapon would be a vending machine or stop sighn.(Shizuo: IZAYA!)

Day 23: My favorite anime attack is X-Burner.

Day 24: The ending of OHSHC shocked me the most. LOL, Tamaki and Kyoya's dads.

Day 25: All Arcobaleno's death was the saddest deaths. Also Elaines.(SDS)

Day 26: I think another great fight scene was Kyoya vs. Gola Mosca.

Day 27: The most bad-ass anime scene is when Hibari said that Irritation was how he brought out his flames. Their reactions where hilarious.

Day 28: "A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates."-Reborn

Day 29: An anime I wish was real is Assassination Classroom. Who wouldn't want to meat Koro-Sensei!

Day 30: I wish KHR never ended....

Tell me what you all think of my answers! I do not own ANY ANIME OR THE QUESTIONS! Thank you!!


	62. Wreck-It-Skull

Skull was sitting in a meeting. He was bored. So he took out his phone and opened his favorite game, Slaughter Race. He smiled as he saw his favorite person of all time, Vanelope Von Schweetz, now known as ‘Sugar Skull’. As he waited for the game to load, an empty feeling spread throughout his heart. He missed her. And his other friends. His current friends, if you can even call them that, don’t even know anything about him. Not even his true gender or name. His name was Wreck-It-Rose, and she was from a video game. Her best friend’s where Vanelope, Calhoun, and Fix-It-Felix. After she and Vanelope went to the internet, an accident happened, causing her to become a real human in the real world. After a year, they all got seperated. Rose became a stunt woman, but because of her gender, no one took her seriously. So she became ‘Skull The Immortal Stuntman!’ She kept up that act in order to not be discriminated against, and after being pulled into the mafia, to protect her friends. But now the act was fading... After the curse was broken, and they started growing, Skull became the tallest and stayed that way. ‘He’ also started to look more like a ‘her’. She knew that she would have to tell at least a bit of the truth to them. So when they got together next, she told them ‘all about’ her. When she arrived, she sat down. She couldn't bear to talk about anything else besides what she had to say.

Skull’s P.O.V  
I was so nervous! Today was the day I would tell the other Arcobaleno about my past. I am not going to back down from this! Even if I had backed out of it before… Anyway, I was planning to start small. Like introduce my real name to them and my true gender. I quickly stood up and got their attention. “I have something important to tell you.” They all look at me strangely. And if I was in their place I would be thinking the same thing, ‘wtf.’ So I just sighed and started explaining my life to them. “I know that you have noticed my appearance has been slowly changing ever since the curse broke and we started getting our adult bodies back. That is because I am a woman and my name is Rose.” There. I finally dropped the big bomb. I took another deep breath as that was all I could do for the time being. They all had faces of shock. Even Reborn and Viper! 

I lit up my cloud flames and ran my hand through my hair, letting it grow to just past my shoulders. As I did that, my hair also turned its natural brown. As did my eyes. I know that I wasn’t able to conquer my fears all the way, but at least I took that first step. Maybe soon I can gain the courage to tell them about me being a game character. 

And also slap Reborn before kissing him.


	63. Skull the Dragon

In the world of Mulan, where Skull was reborn as Mushu. Part 1.

When Skull first opened his eyes after dying, he did not expect to be a little red dog-like dragon. But he went with it anyway. He adapted to his new body and his new name. Though he still had trouble with his job. Hence why he became their lackey. It was similar to how he did it with the Arcobaleno. When he did not want to do something or did not know how, he pretended to be a loud idiot. He used that tactic so far thought his entire life as Mushu. But now he had a strange and very familiar feeling that it was all going to change soon.

Skull's P.O.V

I watched down as Mulan's father prayed for her to do well. I laughed quietly in my head. I had been watching that girl since she was very young. She was not going to 'sit still:look pretty.' And I saw that she had written on her arm... Bad move. I did snort out loud when I saw the little cricket shivering from being taken across a busy road. I listened as Mulan asked for her ancestors to help her not make a fool of herself. And I did help her. I knew that this was not the path for her, so I had a very tiny Oodako carefully let the cricket loose. Knowing that would work perfectly. Of course the ancestors had no idea. I glanced at the stone statue of 'my self.' I could use my cloud flames to turn myself into a giant dragon. But I never did as I never felt the need too. I couldn't stop the chuckle coming from my mouth as Mulan rode of on her horse. She was growing up so fast.

It was finally my turn to appear in the movie. And yes, I did just break the fourth wall. 'Oh, how did you do that?' You may be wondering, well I was able to do that because I have Lussuria's glasses. Anyway, back to the story!

I fell to the ground with a loud thud as I was 'awakened.' I came up from the ground like Frankenstein while yelling "I live!" I just loved messing with them. I started acting all crazy, asking who need my protection. Even though I knew what was really happening. I sigh as once again the ancestors brought the point across that I was no longer a family guardian. That I was 'demoted.' I rang the gong to wake up the other ancestors. Sometimes I really hated this job. But I just sat on the ground reading a Mafia newspaper as they argued. Then they started asking me to 'Awaken the best guardian!' Well, I am the best guardian but...They didn't know that. After all, the head ancestor suggested sending the most powerful one of all, the dragon. I stated in a joking voice that I knew they were gonna choose me. They started laughing. And told me that 'I'm not a real dragon.' Tch. They have NO IDEA how wrong they are.


	64. #138-Nanbaka Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: (First,Last name)
> 
> Name: Seitarou Giglio Nero
> 
> Alias: Seitarou Tanabata
> 
> Flames: Sky
> 
> Family: Luce Giglio Nero/Mother, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein/Father, Aria Giglio Nero/Little Sister, Momoko Hyakushiki/Cousin, Skull De Mort/Husband, Yuni Giglio Nero/Daughter.
> 
> Best Friends: Hajime
> 
> Name: Skull Jyugo De Mort
> 
> Alias: Jyugo
> 
> Flames: Cloud
> 
> Family: Luce Giglio Nero/Mother In-Law, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein/Father In-Law, Aria Giglio Nero/Sister In-Law, Momoko Hyakushiki/Cousin In-Law, Seitarou Giglio Nero/Husband, Yuni Giglio Nero/Daughter.
> 
> Best Friends: Uno, Nico, Rock.
> 
> End Info~~~

Skull was in a meeting. He really did not want to be there. He had an uneasy stomach... And Bermuda, who hates him more than anything, was there. His flames where warning him that something was off. His thoughts immediately went to his husband and his daughter. But he knew that they are safe. After all, his daughter was beside him. And he would have felt if something was wrong through their flame bond. All he could do now was wait and see what will happen.

For this meeting, the Decimo is having everybody, one by one, stand up and give their reports or say what they need to say. And now it is Bermuda's turn.

Skull's P.O.V

I watched as Bermuda stood up from his chair. I was honestly curious as to what he had to say. He usually did not come to these meetings, and I'm starting to get worried... As soon as he was standing, he looked straight at me and started walking closer. "Skull Jyugo De Mort, you are being sent to Vindice Prison. I myself will escort you." I froze as he said those words. "Why." Was the only thing I could ask. I looked at the people around me and see confusion in their eyes. "Because Vindice is the only place that can hold you, besides Nanba." Bermuda once again surprised me with his answer. Oh, now I get it . "Is this because you are afraid that if I go to Nanba then I'd tell him and cousin Momoko that you almost killed me?" I smirked as I knew that my answer was correct. "And if they are angry then the Monkey, the Pheasant, the Gorilla, and especially the dog will also be angry. Oh, and Nico, Rock, and Uno too.” I smirked. By his dead-pan face, I could tell I was correct. “And let’s not forget about their inmates.” I smiled widely. "I get that you are not excepting of me as a family member, a son in law. The Father of your granddaughter." I whispered, loud enough for the others to hear me. He just opened a portal with his Night flames and pushed me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Let me know if you want part 2! Hope you liked it! KHR and Nanbaka do not belong to me. Comment on any one-shots you want! 
> 
> I FINALLY got to season 4 of My Hero Academia. I was thinking of doing some BNHA crossovers and am currently working on one right now. What do you think?


	65. Disintegration and Cremation

Shigaraki Tomura was nervous. He could not stop scratching his neck. A habit he developed after he killed his parents in this world. It was still new to him. Even though he was 20 years old. He had a bad feeling today. Something was going to happen. His thoughts immediately went to the 'Heroes' finding them and winning. He didn't even think that it had anything to do with his past.... But of course, he was wrong.

Skull/Tomura's P.O.V

I was anxiously scratching my neck. Waiting for something to happen. I may not have Hyper Intuition, but my flames where violently flaring in warning. As I feel the cool blood flow out of my open wounds I let out a content sigh. Dabi looked at me strangely. He was the only one who could tell what I am feeling just by a glance. He was the only one that even had a clue about my past. Though he only knew that I had a past beyond what was told. Kurogiri poured me a glass of chocolate milk. The last time I had alcohol, I threw a huge tantrum, screaming and shouting in Italian wanting to go home and I disintegrated the entire room... So safe to say Kurogiri banned me from anything with alcohol in it. T_T It was torture... I could no longer drown my sorrows of being in a strange world... But I have started to come to terms with it. My emotions where like a dam that was one water drop away from overflowing. Now the only thing that could cause the one drop to fall, was anything to do with my past. Which is why I.....

Time skip brought to you by Iida's glasses 

Third Person P.O.V

It was time for the League of Villains to once again attack U.A High. Specifically class 1.A. Which ended up being the worst possible thing. It was parents day. Each student was allowed to bring their parents with them to classes. And of course the league knew this and planned to use it to their advantage. But if they knew what would happen, well, that would be an entirely different story.

Time skip brought to you by Mei Hatsume (And BTW Mineta got his ass kicked out of U.A and was replaced by Shinso)

Deku's P.O.V

I sighed for the 100th time today. My mom got sick and could not come. She said that my father would though. And it's not that I don't like him, it's that I was afraid of what would happen when my class mates met him. And that worry was multiplied as I saw him walk through the door... My father looked the same as always. His short and spiky black hair, his piercing red eyes, the scares that litter his face and the feathers that he always wears. All in all, he looked scary. He looked through the many classmates of mine and their parents before his eyes landed on me. "Mio figlio(My son)." Tears well up in my eyes. "Ciao, Padre(Hello, Father)." I almost started bawling. "È stato un po ', mio caro successore(It has been awhile, dear successor of mine.)." "Sì ha. Mi sei mancata(Yes it has. I missed you)." My father smiled. "That's my boy."

*boom* (And other explosion noises)

*gasp* "The League of Villains!"

 

Part 1 of 2. I do not own KHR or BNHA! I'm sure you know who Deku's father is, but what does he has to do with Skull?


	66. Happy Valentines Day!

Skull walked into his room and froze. There was a large pile of gifts and flowers. It was surprising. He did not expect to get anything, so he sat down on his bed and started opening them. They all said 'To Skull, From x.' He picked up the first one. It was a book on finance from Viper. He laughed, only Viper would do that. The second one was from Fon. It was an herbal tea he really liked. Fon and Skull would always have Thursday tea with each other.

Skull's P.O.V

I looked at the yellow box already knowing who it was from. I carefully picked it up and opened it. As soon as I saw what was inside, I facepalmed. A gun. Seriously Reborn. Why?!

The next box was Verde's. Inside was a simple box of chocolates. Of course Verde would choose something so simple and classic. Lal and Colonello gave me a simple card saying thank you and a picture of their daughter.

There were 5 left. And the large pile of flowers from everyone.

Byakuran had given me a marshmallow like Corgi pillow. It was really soft. Could easily cuddle with it.

I got a purple teddy bear from Kyoya with a small tonfa in its paws. It made me blush. I knew Kyoya admired me, but this gift was like the essence of Kyoya.

From Giotto was an orange lion plushie. It was just like Natsu. Except bigger and older.

Kawahira gave me a letter of apology for what he did. Does he expect me to forgive him that easily? Psh, naw. He would have to do better.

Fran's gift was a greenish blue frog. It was really cute! I loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!!!! As you can see, Skull has got a lot of admirers. What gift do you think is the best?


End file.
